Dos amigos
by Pantico91
Summary: historia basada en los personajes de Alma Toran, arba y ugo y un anexo con david y la madre de solomon
1. Chapter 1

**Inicio**

-bien…- caminaba por los pasillos con la vista baja, odiaba estar ahí, odiaba tener que obedecer, pero no tenía muchas alternativas, David era por mucho, más poderos que ella, aunque sabía que si era paciente su recompensa tarde o temprano llegaría, algo, algo debía de haber que pudiera usar a su favor para vencer a ese monstruo; solo tenía que esperar. Siendo maga eso no era problema, aunque se preguntaba si su camino era el que Illah deseaba que siguiera-Arba…- era difícil de saber, desde que recordaba siempre escuchaba una especie de voz en su cabeza que la guio hasta que termino donde estaba - Arba – y su magia, había mejorado su magia desde que supo que era maga, aunque aún sentía que le faltaban algunas cosas por aprender- ¡ARBA!- escucho gritar

-señor- contesto inmediatamente inclinado el rostro y haciendo reverencia, no podía ser nadie más ni nadie menos quien la llamaba que David, después de todo estaba a su lado, ella le estaba entregando un reciente informé sobre su última misión; en algún punto de su charla se perdió en sus propios pensamientos

-levanta la cabeza- ordeno, ella simplemente obedeció, tenía que hacerlo o probablemente terminaría siendo un sacrificio más de parte de la ortodoxia a illah; David estaba serio aunque no podía decir que molesto, él era alguien difícil de leer- ¿en qué pensabas?

-nada importante, lo lamento- sintió el impulso de hacer otra reverencia pero sabía que era mala idea, podía provocar que David se molestara

-bien- no pareció darle importancia ya que prosiguió su camino, lo odiaba con toda su alma- en fin resumiendo lo que te decía ya que probablemente no escuchaste, necesito que entrenes, eduques y – se giraba asía ella- ayudes a alguien

-con todo respeto señor, ¿de quién hablamos?

\- su nombre…- rio un poco- es interesante, se llama Uraltugo Noi Nueph

-¿Quién?- el solo nombre parecía un trabalenguas o adivinanza, David volvió a reír

-o como empezaron a llamarle los demás "Ugo"

-Ugo- repitió con algo de curiosidad- ¿y quienes este Ugo?

\- lo encontramos hace poco en una de las ciudadelas cerca del territorio de Manticolas, la ciudadela fue destruida por completo él fue el único sobreviviente, pero no pierdas el tiempo preguntándole, no recuerda nada de lo que paso

\- es una historia algo curiosa

\- sí, pero lo más curioso es que apareció otro bastón divino

-¿otro bastón? ¿Acaso la totalidad de los mismos no estaban bajo el control de la ortodoxia?

-el muchacho...- ignoro por completo su pregunta- en cuestión no tiene más de 15 años, es un completo inexperto en cuanto a hechizos o magia avanzada, pero eso no quiere decir que sea incapaz de realizarlos

-es un mago

\- sí, y será una muy bueno con una buena instrucción

-entiendo, ¿Cuándo desea que empiece a enseñarle?

-Arba no lo adiestro yo por el momento porque debo irme, revisare algunos Gunud y levantare otros, estarás a cargo de la catedral mientras no estoy

-sí señor- volvió a hacer la reverencia, sabía que esta ves no se molestaría

\- bien me marcho, Ugo está en la biblioteca, no sabe tratar con otras personas por lo que debes encontrar la manera de que confié en ti

-sí señor- permaneció allí hasta que escucho los pasos alejarse tras la puerta principal de la catedral, era la habitación de David, no necesitaba corroborarlo, lo sabía, concia esos pasillos muy bien, llevaba cerca de cincuenta años caminado por esos pasillos; se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de allí, aunque le costaba caminar sentí nauseas, le daba completo asco tener que rendirle pleitesía a ese sujeto

Saliendo por completo de la catedral y volando sobre su bastón fue la única manera de responderse un poco y también calmarse, se preguntaba cuanto más tendría que seguir aguantando. Regreso inevitablemente porque debía conocer a este "Ugo" aunque si era honesta consigo misma, también tenía curiosidad por verle, era extraño, David jamás mostraba ningún tipo de preferencia hacia ningún niño, es decir la iglesia se encargaba de enseñarles a usar su magia, bueno a los que tenían tal poder, este chico en específico debía ser realmente bueno para que David la pusiera a ella, su mejor elemento, a entrénalo, porque de eso estaba segura, ella era la mejor maga fuera de David y el consejo de ancianos, en toda la ortodoxia

Cuando se encontró frente a la gigantesca puerta que daba paso a la biblioteca extrañamente se puso nerviosa, sentía mucha curiosidad, una que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, quizás y solo quizás, este era el primer paso que al fin daría para comenzar con sus planes; toco la puerta pero no escucho nada dentro, supuso que "Ugo" se había ido de ahí, después de todo eran muchos libros juntos, cualquiera se aburriría después de un rato, y sabrá Illah desde cuando David lo tiene allí, aunque no tenía donde más buscarlo y probablemente el pensara de la misma manera, no tenía a donde más ir

Como no obtuvo respuesta decidió entrar, habría una pequeña puerta que se ubicaba al costado derecho de aquella gigante - hola- decía lo más elevado posible, para que si había alguien dentro la escuchara- hola- repetía cerrando la puerta tras sí, era un verdadero laberinto de estanterías llenas de libros y pergaminos, con más de 6 metros de alta cada uno y ni que decir de los que estaban en las paredes, una biblioteca verdaderamente impresionante, claro ella no se sorprendía, ya la había visto muchas veces y a decir verdad los libros no eran lo suyo caminado un par de metros por aquel laberinto hacia su interior había un gran espacio intermedio, con varias mesas

Observo que estaban todas las mesas juntas formando una sola, y que había cientos de libros fuera de sus respectivos lugares en la estantería, regados por la improvisada mesa, también muchos pergaminos tanto en el suelo como sobre la misma, acercándose a estos se percató de que había un en específico que no pertenecía a la selecta colección de David, los bordes estaban siendo sostenidos por algunos libros que estaban abiertos, todos eran de teorías mágicas escritos por David, pero este pergamino en cuestión no era de él, no era su letra y estaba incompleto, pero no podía decir que estuviera mal de hecho por lo poco que veía parecía ser un mecanismo estilo bestia capaz de moverse solo-vaya…-estaba realmente sorprendida

-ouch- escucho sus espaldas, giro rápidamente y por inercia tomo posición de combate con su bastón en mano, se alertó tanto ya que la biblioteca casi siempre estaba sola, nadie parte de David y alguno de los viejos del consejo van allí, escucho posterior al quejido como lo que parecía ser una pila de libros caía, luego otros quejidos más, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a un muchacho salir de entre ese laberinto sobándose la cabeza y con algunos moretones seguramente de los golpes de los libros

-hola- saludo bajando el bastón y enderezándose, el al escucharla y verla, pareció entrar en pánico, ya que retrocedió rápidamente e intento esconderse devolviéndose pero se topó con un estante, el cual golpeo y del cual cayeron varios libros a su lado, algunos le habrían golpeado de no ser porque Arba con su magia lo protegió- no soy tu enemiga- estaba acostumbrada a decir esas palabras, aunque ya las sentía vacías… muchas mentiras en nombre de la ortodoxia, se sentía completamente falsa- solo quiero ayudar

-eh… esto… gracias- decía intentando levantarse un poco, aunque tropezaba con facilidad y nuevamente terminaba contra otra estantería, Arba comenzaba preguntarse si era tan torpe o solo era por su presencia

-¿ne…necesitas ayuda?- preguntaba al verlo cuando por fin llego a la mesa, bastante alejado de ella, se tropezó y arrastró consigo varios pergamino y unos cuantos libros, aunque sabía que no debía termino riéndose y acercándosele, Ugo al verla reír, tímidamente la imito, sabía que se debía de ver muy gracioso-ten- ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Ugo intentó tomarla pero se arrepintió, termino apoyándose en la mesa y levantándose solo

-mu…muchas gracias- tartamudeo dándole la vuelta a la mesa, claramente tenía la intención de apartarse de ella -¿Quién es usted?

-ah si- decía intentando decidir si molestarse por su actitud o reírse como nunca antes- soy Arba, usuraria de bastón divino- mostraba su bastón el cual aún tenía en su manos- me envía el viej…- se pauso, no debía ser descortés frente a un extraño y menos si este hablaba con David- el rey, el rey David- hablo lo más rápido que pudo intentando disimular- ¿y tú… eres "Ugo"?

-¿Ugo?- ella sonrió

\- si al parecer a los que te trajeron a la catedral les pareció complicado tu nombre y te apodaron así, si no te gusta puedo llamarte por tu nombre

-no…- tenía la miraba sobre la mesa, no supo si estaba interesado en algo que vio o si no quería verla a los ojos- no importa, no me molesta

-bien- intento una vez más acercarse pero cuando Ugo la detecto a escasos metros, empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria para mantener la distancia, Arba comenzaba a impacientarse- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué…?

-¿tienes algún problema conmigo?- al preguntar puso una cara que de inmediato supo le había dado miedo a Ugo, volvió a retroceder y se estrelló con otra estantería, además del hecho de que había colocado de manera muy violenta su bastón sobre la mesa

-e…esto… no… ninguno- se veía muy nervioso, Arba decidió acercarse a él jurando que si intentaba alejarse lo congelaría con su Borg, el pareció entender el mensaje ya que no se movió, aunque la veía atónito-¿p...para que l...la enviaron aquí?

-David quiere que- siendo honesta ya no le interesaba si él le contaba al viejo David como se expresaba de él, estaba lo suficientemente molesta- te enseñe magia

-b…bien- intentaba sonreír-¿po…podría apartarse un poco?

-¿disculpa?- la pregunta pareció molestarla más, se inclinó asía el frunciendo el entrecejo, pero aun con una sonrisa, lo que la hacía ver realmente diabólica -¿no dijiste que no tenías ningún problema conmigo? – seguía acortando la distancia con él, se veía aterrado

-no…no… no…

-¿no que?- estaba impaciente, habría jurado que si tuviera su bastón al alcance se lo habría colocado en el cuello como un espada, es mas no era mala idea buscar una y hacerlo

\- no es con usted- grito cubriendo el rostro con uno de los libros que estaban en el suelo, aquellas palabras la desconcertaron, termino sentada en el suelo frente a el

-¿entonces, con quién?

\- es mi culpa- hablaba con mas fluidez ya que no la veía- no soy bueno hablando con otras personas, estuve solo mucho tiempo antes de que me encontraran, y bueno… soy especialmente tímido cuando quien me habla es una mujer

-¿te molestan las mujeres?

-¡no!- grito descubriéndose el rostro, pero al ver a Arba tan cerca bajo la mirada, Arba pudo notar que estaba sonrojado-no… no es que me molesten…- el labio inferior le temblaba- es que… es que….- tomo aire- soy incapaz de hablar o comportarme cuando una mujer y más si es hermosa está cerca - ¿mujer hermosa?

-¿ah?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, noto que se sonrojo más

\- inclusive si se acercan mucho podría hasta desmayarme

-¿estas bromeando cierto?

-no…no bromeo- elevaba la mirada, aunque seguía esquivando la de abra, ella no sabía si dar crédito a sus palabras, aunque por lo poco que había visto, parecían ser ciertas, además David algo de eso le había dado a entender. Espera un momento… dijo cuando una mujer… y dijo hermosa… ¿acaso…? ¿Acaso el la consideraba a ella hermosa?

-bueno… esto es extraño- decidió levantarse y dejar de intimidarlo- puedes confiar en mi- dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta llegar con su bastón, tomarlo y luego dirigirse a la salida, antes de irse lo observo, el nuevamente estaba en el otro extremo de la gran mesa- espero que podamos ser amigos- le sonrió- no tienes por qué estar nervioso conmigo- se giró y salió de la biblioteca, aire necesitaba aire, y antes de darse cuenta ya había anochecido, pero no le importaba, una vez más estaba en el cielo sobre su bastón

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una tonta, él no había dicho gran cosa, pero si iba a ser honesta… todos le huían por ser algo ruda y nadie antes por las mismas razones, le había dicho "hermosa", aunque no estaba segura si él le había dicho eso, es más, solo lo había mencionada, igual era un muchacho apenas. Suspiro regresando a una de las torres de la catedral donde solía quedarse sin que David se diera cuenta. Podía observar todo desde ahí, incluida la biblioteca la cual tenía aun luces encendidas

Y así pasaron los años, Arba de a poco decidió irse ganado la confianza de Ugo, mientras le explicaba un par de cosas, si aprender teoría es importante, pero es mucho mejor si hay quien la explica, Ugo agradecía que ella se tomara el tiempo para enseñarle, y así sin darse cuenta fue cambiando su forma de ser con ella, pero solo con ella

-Ugo- Arba entrababa a la biblioteca una vez más, ya lo había tomado por costumbre, además llevaba mucho tiempo, años sin ver a Ugo, David la había enviado a la falla y se demoró más de lo que esperaba- ¿Ugo estas aquí?

-Si- grito desde algún lugar de la biblioteca, Ugo había movido las estanterías para dejar el espacio justo en la entrada y no seguirse tropezando, a David no le molesto la idea, por lo visto le daba más libertad que a los otros magos- ya vo…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que por lo poco que alcanzo a escuchar Arba se había tropezado de nuevo, ella ya estaba riendo a carcajada suelta

-¿es bien?... ¿sigues vivo?

-no es gracioso- lo vio salir con varios pergaminos en una mano y sobándose la cabeza con la otra, y la túnica descolgada, se sonrojo al verlo, ya no era un muchacho, tenía aproximadamente unos treinta y algo años

-bueno deja de ser torpe

\- como si fuera elección- ella se acercó donde había colocado los pergaminos y se sentó sobre la mesa, Ugo al verla la obligo a bajarse ya que estaba sobre algunos pergaminos que necesitaba

-hola- saludo ella alegremente después de que por fin busco una silla y se sentó a su lado

-hola- dijo el sin verla

\- ¿no me dirás nada?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-hace años no nos vemos, ¿y no me vas a decir nada?- Ugo volteo a observarla

-amm… ¿Cómo estás?

-¿es enserio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?- Arba nuevamente se sentaba sobre la mesa pero esta vez enfrente de el

-Arba…- Ugo no estaba nada nervioso, le había hecho caso, demasiado para gusto de Arba- baja de ahí, ¿Qué harás si David llega a venir?

-nada- se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos, intentaba verse ofendida- no estoy haciendo nada malo

-no, pero ese no es lugar para sentarse- abra abrió los ojos, coloco ambas manos sobre el escritorio y cruzo la pierna, estaba tomando una actitud algo sugerente, pero para su desgracia Ugo no parecía nada impresionado- Arba no quiero que me estén molestando, así que me haces el favor de bajar de ahí- alcanzo uno de los pergaminos que estaba tras Arba acercándosele mucho para lograr llegar hasta el, Arba a diferencia de Ugo se sonrojo

-bien- se bajó de un salto- bueno supongo que no se te puede pedir más- se dirigía a la salida, desde hace mucho que se siente extraña cuando está demasiado cerca de él, pero no entendía bien que era

-discúlpame- Ugo logro detenerla sin moverse, ella se giró asía el, le sonreirá- sabes que no soy muy expresivo y eso

\- si lo sé- sonrió- oye hay una especie de festividad por cosechas en la ciudadela… ¿vienes conmigo?

-a…a… ¿afuera? –ella rio

-si afuera, vamos ratón de biblioteca, es bueno salir de vez en cuando

\- no me digas así- se recostó en la mesa, lucia preocupado, había sacado de quien sabe dónde una bufanda con la cual acostumbraba a cubrirse el rostro, Arba sintió muchas ocasiones la tentación de ahorcarlo con ella para que dejara esa tonta maña- es… ¿es necesario?

\- no es orden de David si es lo que preguntas- se cruzó de brazos- más bien es tu forma de resarcirme por una bienvenida tan simple

-es… es que… Arba, ya sabes que yo no sirvo para estar en sitios donde hay mucha gente

\- si también lo sé, no es para quedarnos mucho… solo ver un poco y caminar un poco fuera de la catedral, tu casi nunca sales, deberías estar feliz

-n…no es que no quiera… es que no creo poder resistirlo- casi parecía que su cuello se hubiera hundida tras la bufanda ya que logro cubrir la totalidad de su boca y arte de su nariz

\- bien no te voy a obligar así que responde ¿vienes o no vienes?

-eh…- antes de poder contestar entraron a la biblioteca unos cuantos conocidos de Arba, dos intentos de "amigas" y tres sujetos que la habían invitado a salir muchas veces

-hola- los sujetos se quedaron cerca de Arba, dos de ellos el tercero se acercó a Ugo junto con las chicas, al parecer tramaban algo, o eso intuyo Arba, los conocía demasiado bien -¿Qué haces aquí?- intentaba sonar según el interesante, Arba sonreía hipócritamente, le molestaba esa actitud, pero como todo para ella había aprendido a fingir, así que le sonrió- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la feria?- intentaba mantener la sonrisa pero comenzaba a molestarse, observo de reojo asía donde estaba Ugo, nada nuevo…. Completamente sonrojado y escurridizo cuando ella intentaban hablarle, el único que lo frenaba casi abrazándolo era el tercer sujeto que le divertía molestarlo, luego idearía una forma de vengarse de el

-iré- contesto al final apartando la vista de donde estaba Ugo cuando las otras dos se le acercaron, podía verlo a punto de desmayarse y sabía que debía intervenir- pero no necesito compañía- se apartó de ellos- oigan- y se acercó al otro grupo, ellas se apartaron dejando ver a un muy encogido Ugo- ¿necesitan algo?

-no- contesto una de ella- ¿y tú?

-nada, entonces que les parece si mejor nos vamos y lo dejamos trabajar, tengo entendido que el rey le pidió que hiciera algo

-Oh, bueno – las chicas y los otros chicos salieron detrás de Arba, pero Ugo no se había quedado solo

-Ugo, no logro entender porque te comportas de esa manera con las mujeres

\- ni yo- decía sentándose un poco sintiéndose más aliviado- no sé qué me pasa, es que simplemente no sirvo para interactuar con los demás, prefiero mis fórmulas mágicas-él se rio- Ryo no te burles

\- lo siento, pero sabes que es más raro

-¿Qué cosa?- intentaba sumergirse en sus libros, calmarse un poco

-que con Arba no eres así

-¿Ah?

-sí, es decir no te pones nervioso ni esas cosas, y eres menos torpe

-bueno, Arba es diferente

-¿Por qué? Sigue siendo mujer, aunque sea algo ruda- volvió a reír

-ella es mi amiga- el soltó otra carcajada- ¿de qué te ríes?

-nada, nada- intentaba calmarse, mientras detrás de la gran puerta estaba Arba, cuando por fin logro hacer que se fueran regreso porque quería escuchar la respuesta de Ugo, ya no necesitaba escucharla, entendía perfectamente que el solo la veía y quizás siempre la vería como su amiga y al final ella lo veía de esa manera, aunque en un principio ella solo había querido manipularlo para lograr ponerlo en contra de David, sabia con la personalidad de Ugo eso era difícil, pero con el tiempo fue incapaz de hacerlo, simplemente quería que fuera el

Sabía que eran amigos, siempre los fueron, entonces…. ¿Qué era ese dolor en su pecho?

 _Hola, hola si es una historia media rara con personales centrales que nunca se habían imaginado XD, espero les guste, será corta jajaj_

 _Me disculpo por la mala ortografía_


	2. Chapter 2

Arba deambulaba por los pasillos evadiendo el ir a la biblioteca; no era de salir mucho ni de interactuar con los demás como Ugo, pero a diferencia de él, ella lo hacía por gusto, odiaba mostrarse hipócrita frente a otros, pero siempre terminaba comportándose de esa manera, era muy fácil que la hicieran enojar, y no quería ir a la biblioteca porque no quería ver a Ugo, era extraño, lo estaba evadiendo, y ni ella misma entendía él porque, solo sabía que después de escucharlo " _es mi amiga_ ", se detuvo en unas escalinatas hacia alguna de las torres no sabía dónde estaba pero no le importaba.

Se dio cuenta de que actuaba como tonta, porque lo evadía… por decirle amiga, ese no era motivo suficiente, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?... suspiro y decidió buscarlo, además que caso tenia intentar no encontrase con el cuándo el nunca salía de aquel sitio, rio un poco, en verdad estaba actuando como tonta. Aunque comenzó a caminar asía la biblioteca se detuvo y cambio de dirección, no tenía motivos para ir con Ugo, todo lo que David le había ordenado hacer ya lo había hecho, aunque no había contestado a su invitación, conociéndolo sabía que terminaría reusándose o "enfermándose" para no salir, así que decidió regresar a su cuarto, encerrarse todo el día, entrenado hasta el cansancio, hasta no poder moverse más y así quedarse profundamente dormida, era como había pasado sus últimos años antes de llegar Ugo.

Nuevamente se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, Ugo de una u otra forma siempre llegaba a su mente, además desde que el apareció, su rutina había cambiado completamente ya no se la pasaba sola encerrada, se la pasaba riendo con él en la biblioteca hasta tarde, inclusive llego a dormir un par de noches allí acompañándolo, el parecía no tener sueño cuando se concentraba; tomo el pomo de la puerta abriéndolo, su habitación como de costumbre estaba cubierta por la penumbra, casi nunca corría las cortinas, veía el interior y no quería entrar, giro su rostro asía atrás, y luego vio asía ambos lado en los pasillos, nadie, ¿a quién esperaba encontrar?... a alguien que quizás la sacara de esa oscuridad en la que ella misma se había sumergido, pero, por más que buscaba no había nadie a su alrededor, todos le temían y es que ella podía parecer realmente loca cuando se enojaba.

Después de varios minutos allí parada observando a la nada entro a su cuarto, no sin antes voltear e intentar ver entre los desolados pasillos la silueta de alguien gritando su nombre… y aunque no quería admitirlo ese alguien en su mente era Ugo, así como ella iba a la biblioteca, ella quería que el llegara hasta su cuarto. Sonrió cerrando la puerta, sabía que eso nunca pasaría, Ugo no iba a salir de su zona de confort y menos por ella, después de todo solo eran amigos, y si era por ser su única amiga, parecía estarse entendiendo bien con los que entraron a la biblioteca la otra vez, así que ya no la necesitaba, su magia era buena, aunque en combate físico era un desastre, el no quiso aprender y David tampoco se lo exigió, al parecer lo que le interesaba de él era su cerebro no su magia como tal

Dejo su bastón a un lado, se quitó todo lo que llevaba encima que solía sofocarla y se tendió sobre la cama, no tenía ganas de entrenar, no quería ni siquiera salir de allí en mucho, mucho tiempo- Ugo…- susurro colocando el brazo sobre su rostro- Ugo- repitió levantando un poco la voz y recordando como lo había conocido, mas todo el tiempo que llevaba cerca de él, y aunque sonreía tenuemente su pecho dolía también, eh inevitablemente una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, deslizándose por su mejilla hasta caer a la almohada y desaparecer allí- Ugo…- repitió con la voz quebrada girándose asía la derecha y encogiéndose, no entendía que le pasaba, solo sabía que deseaba que el entrara por esa puerta preocupado por ella y la sacara de ese lúgubre lugar, pero… eso no pasaría…

Al día siguiente, guardias habían ido hasta su habitación, David quería verla. Salió sin expresión, con la mirada desolada y un gesto de desinterés que intimidaba todos a su alrededor, al llegar con David este rio al verla

-¿una mala noche?- dijo levantándose de su silla, que estaba al fondo y en el centro, digna silla de un rey; era una habitación que poco veía, había instrumentos musicales, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero David que tenía muy buen oído solía ir de vez en cuando allí a tocar algunos de estos instrumentos, cosa que pocos en toda la ortodoxia sabían, pocos por no decir que nadie, era de los pocos pasa tiempos de David de los que se podía decir, solo ella y un par de guardias sabían

\- nada fuera de lo común- respondió sin levantar la vista, lo escucho reír de nuevo

-te ves cansada y molesta- volvió a su lugar después de cerrar la puerta, no quería que nadie interrumpiera

-¿me necesita para algo?- no tenía ánimos de nada y menos de contestar

-es obvio que sí, ¿o si no para que te habría hecho venir?- seguía sin mirarle, escucho que el tocaba algún instrumento, quizás la lira… o el arpa, no lograba distinguir entre los dos, pero la melodiosa era agradable, daba algo de paz a su alma dolorida

-¿Qué necesita?- pregunto después de solo escuchar la música, comenzaba a inquietarse y por no decir más, molestarse, no estaba de humor para ser la espectadora de David

-paciencia- contesto sin detener su música, y fue lo único que dijo, Arba sabía que no tenía caso preguntar, no contestaría, así que hizo lo que hacía las veces anteriores, se sentó en la alfombra que cubría el suelo y cerró los ojos, David podía llegar a ser alguien sumamente extraño; la melodía la lleno un poco calmando su frustración, aunque no logro sacar al culpable de sus pensamientos, recordó cuando se tropezaba con casi todo e inevitablemente dejo escapar una sonrisa, no podía creer que existiera alguien tan torpe- ¿te sientes mejor?- escucho a lo que sorprendida abrió los ojos, la música había cesado, David solo la observaba

-eh…- odiaba verse frágil y más ante él, pero no podía negarlo, la había sorprendido- si señor- contesto apartando la vista de aquel sujeto y fijándose en el suelo, escucho que dejaba lo que tocaba a un lado y se levantaba acercándosele, odiaba que hiciera, eso, no quería tenerlo cerca

-Arba- dijo sentándose a su lado, a veces no se comportaba como rey- necesito algo

-solo dígame que señor- odiaba todo respecto a aquel que tenía al lado, pero no podía decirlo ni expresarlo, cuando lo conocía sufrió mucho castigo que doblegara su orgullo, lo único que pudo hacer para dejar de ser castigada fue fingir, y no negarse a nada, por lo menos, nada que ese sujeto le pidiera

\- lleva a Ugo a los Gunud- la petición la sorprendió, e inevitablemente giro su rostro asía el que no apartaba su vista de ella

-¿puedo saber porque?

\- lo único que debes saber es que tienes que llevarlo- sonreía, lo cual solo la enojaba

\- Ugo no sabe lo que ocurre en los interiores de los Gunud – comenzó a hablar apartando su mirada de el- no creo que soporte verlo… lo niños…

\- no te lo estoy preguntando Arba-decía casi susurrándole al odio- ve con él a la iglesia, y enséñale- apretaba los puños al igual que la mandíbula, aunque disimuladamente, sabía que no podía negarse y él también lo sabia

-si señor- contesto sin dar más vueltas- ¿Cuándo quiere que salgamos?

-lo más pronto posible- se apartaba de ella, inclusive se levantó de la alfombra- ahora vete- esa era la única orden que le daba la cual tomaba con mucha alegría, se levantó sin siquiera verlo y dirigió asía la puerta- Arba- se detuvo tomando el pomo de la puerta e inclusive había alcanzado a abrirla un poco

-¿si señor?- contesto girando un poco asía el, aunque sin verlo

\- ven a mis aposentos esta noche- de todas las frases que podía decir, de todas las órdenes que le podía dar, esa era exactamente la que más odiaba, la que más asco le producía y ganar de querer matarlo, pero…

-si señor- no podía negarse, después de dar respuesta salió cerrando con cuidado la puerta pero maldiciendo todo y a todos a su alrededor, fue reprendida por algunos del consejo de ancianos, ya que dentro de la ortodoxia no estaban permitidas las malas palabras e inevitablemente se le habían escapado algunas. Después de salir y romper muchas cosas para liberar su ira y frustración se encamino a la biblioteca, llevaba días sin aparecer allá, se preguntó si el la extrañaría… - no- se contestó a si misma era obvio que Ugo no la extrañaría, después de todo ya se habían separado antes y aunque ella lo extrañaba, para él era como si nunca se hubiera ido, cosa que la enojaba y frustraba… aunque recientemente le causaba dolor

Llego al lugar pero no abrió la perta o entro como de costumbre, había mucho ruido dentro, se pegó a la misma para poder escuchar, era imposible que Ugo solo estuviera haciendo tanto escándalo, parecía haber una multitud allí y no estaba del todo equivocada

-vamos- la voz de una mujer en el interior le causo curiosidad

\- solo di que si- era un hombre, al menos no estaba con solo mujeres, porque escuchaba la risa de varias allí- el festival está por acabar, vamos aunque sea a sus últimas noches, es divertido

-pe…pero si ustedes ya han ido- la voz de Ugo pareció tranquilizarla, y sonrió sin darse cuenta, podía imaginarlo tímido entre "tantos" a su alrededor- no… no tiene caso vol…volver

\- nosotros ya fuimos, pero tú no- haciendo un poco de memoria se dio cuenta de que conocía aquellas voces, eran aquellos que se habían empeñado en molestarlo… o eso supuso ella, quizás no era del todo así- tienes que salir más de aquí- aunque ella pensaba igual, no quería que Ugo aceptara salir con ellos, mas explícitamente ellas… se pegó más a la puerta para escuchar mejor

-no…no es necesario…- sonreía al saber que el los rechazaría

-no aceptaremos un no por respuesta- esa voz… era ella, su más grande rival, y rival literalmente, durante mucho tiempo había intentado quedarse con todo lo que ella tenía, desde su bastón hasta sus "privilegios" con el rey, la odiaba por ser tan idiota, por ella gustosa cambiaba de lugar, aunque no con su bastón

-Amy…- escuchaba la voz temblorosa de Ugo, pero se sorprendió al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre-e…en verdad…yo no…

-Ugo, confía en mí, no te dejaremos solo- podía imaginarla coquetamente sonriendo como si fuera la mejor, apretó los puños queriendo tirar de un golpe aquella puerta, pero se controlaba al saber que Ugo jamás aceptaría, después de todo a ella la había rechazado muchas veces- y si te incomoda estar muy cerca de nosotros- escucho risas- puedes quedarte con ellos- era un argumento válido, sacudo la cabeza, jamás le daría la razón aunque la tuviera

-si Ugo, te quedas con nosotros, hay varios sitios que podría enseñarte…

-ni se te ocurra- Amy decir lo que ella no podía, lo cual solo la enojaba – queremos que interactúe con los demás, no que te lo lleves a sitios de dudosa reputación

-¿y tú qué sabes? ¿Acaso has ido?

-solo escuchar me basta, no creas que no sé dónde se la pasan, me pregunto si el rey o los demás estarías de acuerdo- golpeo inevitablemente la puerta aunque no muy fuerte, nadie pareció escucharla, y el motivo era porque ella pensaba igual

-oigan nos desviamos de tema, ¿Ugo, vienes o no? – la interrupción de otra mujer capto su atención, también conocida, de nombre Laida, otra con quien había tenido un par de encuentros

-n…no…- la respuesta que tanto quería oír, decidió no perder más el tiempo y entrar a "rescatarlo"- no… no me quedare solo- se paralizo al escuchar eso

-¿ah?... ¿eso es un sí?- los de adentro parecían tan sorprendido como ella, pero ninguno más que ella

-s…si- aquella palabra… nunca se la dio a ella por más que insistió, no supo cómo reaccionar, sintió que algo dentro de sí misma se quebraba, quiso reír y llorar a la vez-b…bueno, Arba me ha dio muchas veces que salga y…- una vez más algo salió de sus ojos y recorría su mejilla sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, estaba triste y molesta, y era incapaz de reaccionar

\- no digas más- la voz alegre de Amy lo interrumpió- venimos por ti en la noche- iban a salir, ella lo sabía pero era incapaz de irse, quería verlo… quería que el la viera y repitiera aquello de que iría con ellos, quería y necesitaba una explicación, porque a ellos si los aceptaba y a ella no… ¿Por qué? Pero… quien era ella para exigir explicaciones… solo era su "amiga" y al parecer ellos también lo eran, así que en pocas palabras ella era una más, no era importante

Aunque se movió de enfrente de la puerta no se fue, se recostó en la pared que estaba al lado de la misma, cuando ellos salieron tomaron la dirección opuesta por lo que ninguno pareció verla, ninguno excepto Amy que se detuvo, Arba no los veía pero se percató de que había alguien ahí, así que giro su rostro asía esa persona… Amy que la observaba le sonrió triunfalmente, luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó, ella sabía que Arba había escuchado, su rostro sin expresiones se lo había dicho y quizás algunas de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, habían dejado algún rastro, aunque se limpió el rostro, quizás algo la delato. Su inexpresión duro poco después de que ella se fuera, cambio a rostro serio semi molesto, entendió que se estaba comportando como una idiota, Ugo no era nada de ella, y ella no debía tener ningún interés o apego por nadie en ese lugar, después de todo quería destruirlos a todos, así que decidió volver a su meta original, manipularlo y ponerlo en contra de David

Entro a la biblioteca sin necesidad de llamar primero o abrir las puertas, ellos las habían dejado abiertas, Ugo estaba de espaldas a la puerta, lo cual la molesto

-u…- iba a decir su apodo, pero se frenó- Uraltugo- dijo levantando la voz, asustándolo un poco, ya que tiro el libro que estaba leyendo y giro rápidamente, algo nervioso, parecía que no reconocía su voz, lo que la molesto aún mas

-ar…Arba…- parecía sorprendido, y sus actos lo demostrabas ya que cuando intento levantar el libro que había dejado caer tiro varios pergamino que tenía sobre la mesa, al intentar que no se cayeran termino tirando más libros que estaban apilados en el suelo tras él, al verle Arba no pudo evitar soltar un risilla, Ugo también se rio

-tu no cambias cierto- dijo suspirando y ayudándolo a levantarse, se le había pasado un poco el enojo

-supongo que no- contesto una vez más intentando levantar los libros, ella en silencio lo ayudo, no podía culparlo por querer salir, aunque le gustaran los libros, todos tarde o temprano se aburren, y ella misma lo había empujado a eso, insistiéndole en que debía salir más de allí, inclusive le coloco sobrenombres para que se sintiera incómodo y saliera, y nunca le había dicho que saliera con ella, por lo cual el motivo de su enojo no tenía fundamento, se estaba dejando llevar por aquella extrañas emociones en su pecho, así que recogiendo el ultimo pergamino y entregándoselo le sonrió, había deicida ignorar aquellos sentimientos, no tenía por qué darles importancia, su vida ya estaba manchada después de todo y era incapaz de ver un final feliz para ella, además no había nadie en ese mundo capaza se sacarla de su oscuridad y menos alguien tan torpe

-David me envía- comenzó a hablar apartándose, no estaba molesta, pero tampoco sería como antes, ya no habría más confianza entre ellos- quiere que vengas conmigo

-ir… ¿ir a dónde?

-a los Gunud- Ugo no parecía entender, se veía confundido- sabes lo que son ¿no?

-eso creo, algo leí y escuche, pero no he visto ninguno

\- ni lo veras, no si te quedas aquí los Gunud están lejos de la catedral, bueno hay un par cerca relativamente hablando, están a más de dos días de viaje, los demás están a lo largo de alma Torán

\- sí, son para protegernos ¿verdad?

-esa es la idea- mentía, en parte eran para controlar a las otras especies, pero mejor no se lo decía

-¿Por qué quiere que vaya?

\- tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo – se dirigió asía la puerta- le pregunte y no me contesto, quiere que salgamos lo más pronto posible

-¿hoy?- recordó su última orden

-no, hoy no… en estos días- lo vio, mientas ella estaba tensa, el parecía un poco preocupado, aunque se relajo al oír que no era tan inmediato, quizás en verdad quería salir con los otros, sonrió tristemente, Ugo lo noto, pero no pudo decirle nada, ella salió rápidamente de la biblioteca y casi que corrió para llegar a su cuarto, quería sumirse en su propio oscuridad antes de tener que ir con David

Ugo se sintió extraño al verla irse de esa manera, es más ni siquiera lo dejo decirle algo, ella lo había invitado a ese festival de cosecha o lo que fuera mucho antes que ellos pero no había podido ni querido darle alguna respuesta, simplemente no sentía que pudiera resistir estar fuera y menos con mucha gente, pero había terminado aceptando… aunque prefería la compañía de Arba que la de ellos, que claramente se divertían al ponerlo nervioso, no había podido decirles que iría, pero no con ellos, iría con Arba y a ella tampoco había podido decirle nada… ahora tenía que aclarar muchas cosas

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo salió de la biblioteca, tenía que encontrar ya sea Amy y los demás o Arba, debía aclarar ese malentendido, algo tímido y nervioso por fin logro apartarse de la biblioteca, busco guardias porque obviamente el no conocía el lugar-di…disculpen- hablo cubriendo su rostro con la bufanda primero, los dos guardias que al parecer rondaban por allí, se extrañaron de verlo- u… ¿ustedes saben dónde puedo encontrar a Amy o Arba?

-la señorita Amy salió a la iglesia, y de Arba no sé nada

-yo la vi- hablo el otro guardia- dirigiéndose a donde está su cuarto, debe estar allá

-¿su…su cuarto?- el asintió- ¿d…dónde queda?-ambos le señalaron el pasillo y dieron indicaciones de cómo llegar

-pero… mejor no vayas, Arba odia que estén cerca de su cuarto

-b…bien gracias- aunque escucho no le dio importancia, al menos debía hablar con ella, la había visto extraña y más cuando lo llamo por su nombre y no como todos le decían, quizás había hecho algo que la hizo enojar, lucia molesta cuando entro a la biblioteca, al menos quería saber si estaba bien, si estaba molesta con él o si era algo más, le preocupaba, después de todo era su amiga

 _ **Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar**_


	3. Chapter 3

Después de vencer su timidez y preguntarles a los guardias que veía por fin llego a la habitación de Arba, era tarde, ya debía estar dormido, pero primero, quería terminar de leer el pergamino que llevaba consigo y segundo tenían que hablar con ella, aunque, golpeo dos veces y nadie contestaba, llamo una última vez suponiendo que probablemente no estaba, al darse la vuelta la puerta se abrió

\- ¿Ugo? - se giró de nuevo al escuchar esa voz, era inconfundible, pero se arrepintió la ver como lucia Arba, volvió a girarse completamente rojo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-e…e…y…yo….e...esto…- podía darse cuenta que estaba rojo, pero no entendía por qué hasta que se observó, escasamente se tenía una tela algo transparente puesta y se transparentaba mas ya que su cuerpo estaba mojado, y con justa razón puesto que se estaba dando un baño-t…tu…ro…ropa…- Arba comenzó a reír a carcajadas, no podía creer lo descuidada que había sido, pensó que quizás David había enviado a alguien por ella y estaba dispuesta a echarlo a patadas, tal vez por eso solo se puso lo primero que encontró; entro y salió de nuevo esta vez con la túnica de la ortodoxia la cual era negra así que no dejaba ver nada

-listo- seguía riendo- ¿así mejor? -Ugo giro lentamente cuando verifico que si se podía girar lo hizo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-y…y… ¿y tú que haces así? - seguía sonrojada, le alegraba haberlo puesto nervioso, quizás era la primera vez que la veía como mujer- es muy tarde, t…te vas a enfermar

-descuida-sonreía malévolamente, se le había cruzado una idea por la mente- acostumbro llegar tarde y darme una ducha así que para mí es común

-s…si bueno, pe…pero no deberías recibir a nadie así- aunque intentaba era incapaz de verla a la cara, lo cual la tenía muy divertida – q…que tal si alguien malinterpreta las cosas

-que lo intenten- se acercó a él sacando quien sabe de dónde una daga la cual coloco en su cuello- hace años aprendí a defenderme, el que intenté tocarme sin mi permiso perderá la mano y puede que otra cosa- bajo la daga, mientras que Ugo pasaba saliva, su rostro ya no era de nervios, sino de pánico a lo que Arba volvió a reír-tranquilo a ti te tengo confianza

-g…gracias, s….supongo

-y… ¿a qué viniste?

-b.…bueno quería decirte algo, pero lo olvide de la impresión- se notaba que se había relajado bastante, a lo que Arba decidió poner en marcha la idea que se le ocurrió- ah sí, sobre la fiesta…

-eso no importa- no quería saber nada sobre eso así que lo interrumpió- mejor y ya que estar por aquí, ¿quieres entrar?

-e… ¿entrar?

-si a mi habitación- se le colgó del brazo presionándolo un poco contra su pecho

-e…eh…no…no creo…no es… no es buena idea- volvía a sonrojarse entonces ella se apartó sonriendo

\- ¿Por qué no?

-n…nunca he entrado a la habitación de una mujer….

-si lo sé- sonreía al confirmar su teoría- es decir, te conozco desde niño y no eres muy hábil con mujeres, así que supongo que tu experiencia con ellas es casi nula, y eso incluye, en la cama también

-esto, creo que debo irme- intento moverse, pero ella le cortó el paso

-no, no… ¿no viniste a verme acaso?

-s…si, pero no fue buena idea venir a esta hora- evadía su mirada quizás estés de salida-eso le recordó que debía ir con David, pero estaba decidida a no perder esa oportunidad de molestar y quien sabe, quizás consiga algo más de Ugo

-bueno, tal vez, pero acabo de recordar algo

\- ¿q…que cosa? - se le notaba que quería irse lo más pronto posible y preguntaba con nervios por la posible respuesta que diera Arba

-bueno- se acercó de nuevo a él colocando la daga de nuevo contra su pecho apoyando también la mano en la que la sostenía- el viejo David me ordeno que te instruyera en todo

-he…- mientras el intentaba retroceder ella avanzaba a asía el

-y pensándolo bien, eso también incluye el sexo, ¿no crees?

-¡no lo creo!- grito antes de desaparecer lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo –Arba no paraba de reír a carcajadas de solo recodar la expresión que puso, vaya que necesitaba entretenerse quizás molestarlo se vuelva su mejor pasatiempo y ya tenía un tema con el cual ponerlo nervioso, después de que por fin pudo dejar de reír regreso a su habitación y se terminó de arreglar para ir muy contra su voluntad a la habitación de David, aunque ya de mejor animo

Camino lo más despacio que pudo, para su sorpresa había mucho alboroto esa noche, los pasillos solían estar en silencio y más siendo ya casi media noche, pero había guardias por todas partes y observando una sola dirección, por los ventanales hacia la parte inferior

-Arba, menos mal apareces- le decía uno de los guardias que bajaba de la parte más alta hacia donde se dirigía

\- ¿Qué paso?

-nada grave, el rey te envía esto- le hizo entrega de una nota y se fue con lo otros guardias, al revisar la nota estaba escrita por David y le decía que ya no fuera, no necesitaba nada mas para estar del mejor ánimo del mundo, esa noche no podía bajarla de las mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo, asomándose por curiosidad no vio mucho más que alboroto así que salto por la ventana para bajar rápido, se quedó en el piso anterior al primero, puesto que distinguió la figura de David y algunos del concejo entre los que estaban ahí, así que no le daría la oportunidad de retractarse sobre ir a su habitación

No entendía tampoco que pasaba, es decir para que esos personajes estuvieran en la entrada es porque algo grande estaba pasando, pero la guardia se veía muy tranquila, así que descarto la idea de que fuera algún ataque, aunque había escuchado que antes si pasaba, ella no vivió eso, pero habría estado interesante. Mientras especulaba el alboroto se silenció, porque había escandalo fuera de la catedra, salió por el balcón y para su sorpresa llegaba una nave, de la cual bajaron varios guardias que se veían golpeados, algunos heridos y la mayoría halando varias cuerdas, su curiosidad aumentaba, quizás el viejo David había enviado a capturar alguna criatura, y a juzgar por la cantidad de guardias, debía ser… no pudo completar su pensamiento puesto de luego de forcejear mucho por fin lograron bajar a quien llevaban atada con sogas, y para su sorpresa era una mujer, no la distinguió bien porque estaba cubierta por una túnica gris rasgada en la parte delantera, por eso logro identificar que era mujer, tenía también un vestido al parecer blanco algo roto también.

No podía creer semejante seguridad y trato para una mujer, aunque otra cosa que llamo su atención fue que después de lograr bajarlo y hacerla entrar en la catedral varis guardias bajaron también con lo que parecía ser un bastón divino, lo reconoció porque en medio del forcejeo con la mujer, se les descubrió puesto que lo llevaban envuelto, definitivamente era la escena más extraña que pudo haber imaginado esa noche

Los días siguientes no fueron más calmados, incluso llego a ver una magia escudo que jamás había visto antes, muy potente y algo destructiva, en medio de uno de los patios del palacio, pero cuando quiso ver que era solo había muchas ayudantes levantando escombros, no sabían mucho sobre magia, pero si lo básico como para limpiar, cada vez estaba más interesada, pero por más que buscaba estar pendiente no lograba encontrar nada. Pero no pudo concentrase mucho en aquella investigación, puesto que debía llevar a Ugo a los Gunud. y eso era lo que intentaba, después de por fin volver a ganarse la confianza de Ugo, puesto que después de su broma este la evadía bastante, aunque en la biblioteca no tenía como esconderse, igual mantenía distancia.

-bueno- después de una larga charla evadiendo el tema, de parte de Ugo y aguantando la risa de parte de Arba- vamos a la iglesia

-a… ¿a qué?

-ya te dije que si quieres saber se lo preguntes tu- tomo un libro que no había visto antes, incluso estaba escrito en otro idioma- no me contestara- perdió interés rápido y lo dejo sobre la mesa sentándose también sobre la misma, e involuntariamente dejando ver parte de su muslo, ella solo tomo otro libro mientras que Ugo que estaba a dos lugares de ella, no pudo dejar de observarla, no podía negar que Arba era muy bella y con una buena figura- ¿entonces?- sacudió la cabeza y disimulo recogiendo un libro del suelo, Arba por su parte se levantó y dirigió a la puerta

-será mejor que hables con David, no quiero que me estén regañando después por no cumplir sus ordenes

-pero- también se levantó- ¿para qué quiere que vaya?

-tal vez quiere que sepas cómo funciona el sistema de los bastones divinos

-eso ya lo se

-no, tú crees que lo sabes, pero no sabes nada

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre acaso?

-David seguro te mostro una parte, pero…

-Pero que, ¿Qué pasa?

-el cómo funcionan los Gunud es algo que debes ver con tus propios ojos, después ya tú decides

\- ¿decidir qué?

-esto no es algo de parte de David, pero, conociéndote, puede que no te guste lo que veas- salió antes de que Ugo siguiera con sus preguntas, por fin podía comenzar con su plan de poner en contra a Ugo de David, hasta el momento se puede decir que él lo respeta y admira, ahora debía ser cuidadosa en cuanto a lo que diga cuando le esté mostrando todo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo se topó con una guardia que no había visto antes, parecía distraída y se movió topemente, llevaba una armadura negra que se veía pesada, cuando paso a su lado se desmayó, ella no era de preocuparse mucho por los demás pero involuntariamente se inclinó para levantarla.

-déjala- la voz de David la sobresalto- es su propia elección

-me lo imagine-murmuro, bueno imaginaba que podía ser alguna especie de castigo, no entendió viene eso de su propia elección

\- ¿Qué dices?

-que con permiso- la recostó contra el muro y colocándose de pie se marchó antes de que le dijera algo mas

David por su parte cuando Arba se fue le dio un poco de agua que llevaba consigo, medio consciente y medio dormida la bebió, también le quito la parte superior de la armadura, la levanto, llevándola a su habitación-mira-le comento mientras esta se movió levemente imaginando que estaba consciente- creo que debemos llegar a un acuerdo, si sigues así morirás

-f…fuera…-susurro, el sonrió

-que terca, bueno como gustes, lo que ocurra contigo será tu completa responsabilidad, por cierto- se acercó para susurrarle- recuerda que si mueres tu "familia" estará sola- salió de la habitación serrándola tras sí; alejándose algunos pasos vio a algunas doncellas llevándole de comer y de beber, aunque llamaban a la puerta esta nunca había así que lo dejaban en el suelo y se marchaban, aunque de irse se percató que ella abrió la puerta y entro lo que le habían dejado, volvió a sonreír y regreso al salón principal, donde para su sorpresa estaba Ugo-es raro verte fuera de la biblioteca

-a.…Arba me dijo que… dijo que usted quería que yo fuera a los Gunud

-Si así es, imaginaba que si no habían ido estaban por salir, ¿Por qué la demora?

-ella me ha dicho varias veces, pero no entiendo para que quiere que vaya

-Ugo, recuerdas la ciudadela de donde provienes

-sí señor, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-recuerdas también que cuando te traje dije que iba a proteger aquella ciudadela

-sí señor, también lo recuerdo

-bueno, coloco un Gunud cerca, pero…

-pero ... ¿qué? - era curioso como su tartamudeo había desaparecido

-Ugo, la ciudadela fue destruida días después de que te fuiste

\- ¿Qué? -parecía incrédulo-no, usted dijo que…

-Se lo que dije, y lo cumplí hasta donde pude

\- ¿Qué paso?

-sabes muy bien que donde vivías era una muy mala zona para vivir, en medio de tres diferentes tipos de especias muy agresivas y devoradoras, los admiro por haber sido capaces de construir una ciudad allí, y también su valentía, pero era suicidio

\- ¿Qué paso? -repitió sin ningún gesto en su rostro

-el Gunud tardo más de lo debido, aunque había guardias… los bastones no llegaron a tiempo

\- ¿mi bastón hubiera servido? -bajo la mirada

-si

\- ¿Por qué no me dejo quedarme?

-necesitabas entrenamiento, entre otras cosas, hubieras muerto al poner un pie dentro del Gunud

\- ¿Por qué? ¿no se supone que la magia en los niños es más poderosa?

-y lo es, por eso los Gunud funcionan mediante el control de los niños, pero necesitan una preparación

\- ¡entonces pude haberme quedado, y seguirlos protegiendo! -levanto la voz por primera vez

-no estabas listo para el poder que hubieras recibido mediante el bastón y la torre, hubieras muerto

-pero los habría protegido- su voz sonaba quebrada

-por un día más, no habrías sido de utilidad muerto, Ugo, las cosas funcionan muy diferente dentro de las torres, por eso quiero que vayas con Arba y veas eso, quiero que te des cuenta por ti mismo que….

-quiero ir a la ciudadela-interrumpió

-está bien, ve, pero no vayas solo, sigue siendo una zona peligrosa

\- ¿no se supone que hay una torre?

-fue destruida, y no vi necesario levantarla de nuevo, bueno eso ya lo dejo a tu criterio

-bien, me marcho inmediatamente y me llevo el bastón divino- Ugo no espero respuesta, estaba molesto, pero más triste que molesto, muy en el fondo esperaba poder volver a su hogar y ahora lo veía imposible

Los días pasaron y el tema fue dejado de lado, uraltugo comenzó a investigar más a fondo los Gunud de David, tenía los planos, necesitaba saber cómo funcionaban a detalle, aunque quería irse también tenía miedo, no era capaz de ver su ciudad natal en ruinas, Arba recibió órdenes de Davis sobre esperar a la respuesta de Ugo, se extrañó, pero no protesto. Por su parte la recién llegada acepto algunos de los términos del concejo de ancianos, por lo menos serviría de guardia bajo la promesa de poder regresar con los suyos en algún momento

 _Lamento la demora en actualizar, estaba ocupada, no olviden comentar y perdonen la mala escritura y ortografía_


	4. Chapter 4

Arba caminada descuidadamente por los pasillos cuando se encuentra con una chica a la cual se había topado poco, pero que le causaba curiosidad, el consejo de ancianos hablaba bastante de ella, por alguna razón que Arba desconocía, decidió seguirla y alcanzo escuchar algo de lo que murmuraba

-quien se está creyendo- decía apretando los puños y según pudo imaginar Arba también la quijada, venia en dirección del concilio, así que probablemente este molesta con esos vejestorios, aunque… se estaba refiriendo a uno en particular- maldito… no porque sea rey puede hacer lo que se le antoje- siguió refutando, al escucharla Arba no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas llamando su atención, le era inevitable reírse al enterarse que no era la única que irrespetada al viejo David cuando tenía la oportunidad; esta al oírla y más a sus espaldas se dio la vuelta rápidamente sujetando su bastón- ¿quién eres y cuál es la risa?

-lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó intentando no reír- ya nos habíamos visto antes- se limpió algunas lágrimas de los ojos- soy Arba, nos vimos en la iglesia- dejo de reír, aunque aún dejaba escapar una que otra risilla

-ah- dijo bajando el bastón y enderezándose un poco, se notaba que era una guerrera, y el bastón en su mano se lo confirmaba, aunque era extraño que alguien fuera de ella y ugo tuvieran un bastón divino, solo los niños de la iglesia los portaban y ya sabía con qué finalidad, su historia y la de ugo las conocía, solo faltaba la de esa mujer a la que tenía enfrente- ¿p-porque la risa?- curiosamente parecía haberse vuelto de alguien muy molesto a alguien muy tímida

-disculpa, inevitablemente- mentía- escuche algo de lo que murmurabas- ella palideció completamente

-e-esto…yo… yo solo…- parecía intentar disculparse, y con justa razón, todos en la catedral sabían que ella era la más cercana al viejo David, título que detestaba pero que debía aceptar sin protestar, aunque quizás por fin había encontrado alguien con quien desahogarse

-descuida- sonrió, ella seguía nerviosa, incluso había dejado caer su bastón, definitivamente había cambiado bastante su actitud al sentirse descubierta

-lo lamento, por favor no les diga que yo…

-te repito, descuida, no tienes por qué preocuparte – se veía confundida - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-m-misora- observaba a todas partes como esperando que la guardia fuera por ella, Arba rio mentalmente al verla, se preguntaba qué tipo de imagen tenían todos de ella

-bien misora, la verdad es que te entiendo, ese concilio es aburridos, sus miembros son unos vejestorios irritantes y el viejo David- se pauso solo por ver la expresión de la chica la cual seguía atónita y bastante sorprendida- es un maldito en todos los sentidos, pero es algo que no podemos decir a los cuatro vientos ni menos enfrente de ellos- coloco la mano izquierda sobre sus labios haciéndole un gesto de silencio. Misora después de unos segundos reacciono estallando en carcajadas

-pensé- dijo relajándose bastante- que eras fiel súbdita del rey

-si bueno, que tenga que permanecer a su lado no significa que él me sea de agrado- las dos un poco más "amigas" caminaban en la misma dirección, ningún tenía un rumbo fijo, más bien intentaban alejarse de la guardia y de cualquier posible encuentro fortuito con los miembros del consejo, sirvientes o el mismo David

\- ¿y puedo saber porque te desagrada? - Arba oscureció la mirada y cambio el tema lo más rápido que pudo

-es mejor que no preguntes, solo y si quieres un consejo, aléjate de ese sujeto

-un poco difícil si tenemos en cuenta que estoy aquí y me forzaron a ser parte de su guardia, como tu supongo

-espera, ¿te forzaron? ¿Por qué?

-me pregunto lo mismo, solo sé que me apartaron de mi familia y me trajeron aquí

-es extraño, el viejo David no actúa de esa manera- observo el bastón que ella cargaba en su espalda, en definitiva, era uno de los bastones divinos, tenía forma de media luna con una joya en el centro –quizás…- tomo su bastón- tenga que ver con ese bastón que llevas a tu espalda –ella también tomo su bastón

\- ¿por esto?

-sí, ¿sabes lo que es?

-no lo tengo muy claro, pero me permite hacer magia, ¿no?

-si, en esencia si, ¿Quién te lo dio y hace cuanto lo tienes? - misora detuvo su marcha

-con todo respeto arba, me agradas y es un alivio que pueda hablar más libremente contigo, pero ese tipo de cosas no se las he contestado ni al mismo David, no planeo ceder contigo- su mirada era bastante fiera… comenzaba a entender un poco la curiosidad de los ancianos por ella, según lo que respondía el bastón no se lo dio nadie de la iglesia, así que puede ser que simplemente lo encontró y aprendió a usarlo, lo cual la convierte en una prodigio al igual que ugo

-descuida, entiendo que tengas tus reservas y no quieras hablar, no te obligare, simplemente me dio curiosidad como a cualquier otro

-pues- bajo la guardia de nuevo, su mirada se entristeció también, ella era de un aspecto llamativo, es decir lo que los demás definirían como "hermosa", de buena figura y con un rostro bastante delicado, ojos azules- es que siento que si les respondo me lo quitaran

-si no te lo han quitado hasta hora es porque no lo harán, la iglesia tiende a hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, si quisieran tu bastón solamente ya lo habrías perdido, es probable que no solo les interese el bastón sino también su usuaria- ella se recostó contra la esquina de la pared más cercana

-no permitiré que me lo quiten, lo necesito

-puedo preguntar ¿porque?

-para proteger- sonrió tenuemente- a mi familia, es más- se separó de la pared- no puedo perder más el tiempo aquí, debo irme lo más pronto posible- camino unos cuantos pasos hacia donde estaba Arba, pero se detuvo

-si no te has ido es porque no puedes, ¿verdad? - ella agacho la cabeza- ¿has intentado escaparte?

-ya perdimos la cuenta- una voz bastante notoria las sorprendió, misora se colocó al lado de Arba- resumámoslo en que han sido muchas veces- David salió justo por el pasillo donde misora se había recargado, seguido de dos guardias y tres miembros del consejo

-debemos- hablo uno de ellos- domesticar a la pequeña fiera- dijo observando a misora, la cual los fulminaba con la mirada- ¿no majestad?

-es importante- tomaba la palabra otro de los ancianos- que entiendas cuál es tu lugar- todos parecían muy molestos con ella, menos David, el cual se veía divertido; recordó que la vio caminar por los pasillos que llevaban al concejo, probablemente se acababa de reunir con ellos y no fue nada amable- y para eso majestad- ahora se dirigía a David- ¿no creo que deberíamos quitarle el bastón temporalmente?

-ni siquiera lo intenten- antes de que pudiera reaccionar Arba, misora ya estaba apuntándolos a todos con su bastón, su postura no era la mejor, y sostenía muy vulgarmente el bastón, pero no se podía pedir más de alguien que aprendió sola como sostener un arma y más a usar la magia, Arba supuso que todos allí esperaba que ella actuara y así lo iba a hacer cuando David estallo en carcajadas

-ven- dijo firmemente terminado de reír, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, colocándose justo en medio del bastón de misora y los demás, que también parecían tener la intención de atacarla, pero no lo hacían, quizás entendían la magnitud de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz un bastón divino- les dije que no la retaran- para sorpresa de Arba, David parecía estar del lado de misora- es mejor que evitemos este tipo de situaciones

-pero majestad…

-sin peros- interrumpió David- regresen a sus deberes, yo me ocupo y recuerden, la catedral no es lugar para este tipo de discusiones, cualquier inconveniente o conflicto es mejor solucionarlo fuera o en el concilio- la guardia fue la primera en retirarse, después de todo debían obedecer a cualquier petición del rey, los ancianos se observaron unos segundos y luego de una reverencia también se marcharon- y en cuanto a ti- se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a misora inclinándose un poco así ella y bajando el bastón, que aún lo apuntaba, con su mano- sé que puede parecer buena idea pero créeme, no lo es- esta parecía tener toda la intención de atacar pero después de un rato decidió bajar por completo el bastón, enderezándose, David también se enderezo

-ellos tienen razón cuando dicen que hay que domesticarte, te comportas más como un animal salvaje que como una persona- Arba pudo identificar que la chica en cuestión tenía unas inmensas ganas de saltarle al cuello a David para asfixiarlo, ahorcarlo o degollarlo, cualquiera de las anteriores con solo ver la forma en que lo miraba- pero es entendible, teniendo en cuenta tu lugar de origen

-no se atreva a hablar mal de mi familia, ellos son más humanos que todos ustedes juntos- David rio de nuevo tomándola del mentón para sorpresa de ambas

-no planeo discutir contigo querida- se acercaba más de la cuenta lo que las sorprendió mucho más- pero mejor reconsidera tu actitud, por ahora somos pacientes contigo, pero la paciencia tiene un límite- se apartó- por ahora mejor regresa a tu habitación y piensa en que harás, tus opciones son muy limitadas

-no tengo porque obedecer- dijo yendo justo en dirección contraria a su habitación, es más se asomó por uno de los ventanales y salto, Arba quedo por primera vez en su vida atónita con la situación, jamás imagino que existiera alguien que fuera capaz de retar a David de esa manera y que este no reaccionara; es más podría jurar que el viejo David tiene cierto interés más allá del bastón en ella

-arba

\- ¿ah? - fue sacada de sus pensamientos- ¿s-señor? - el seguía sonriendo

\- ya conoces a misora, tu deber de ahora en adelante será vigilarla e impedir que siga intentado escapar

-pero, señor… ella parece decidida a irse

\- ¿no me digas que eres incapaz de retenerla?

\- para nada señor- no lo miraba directamente, pero podía imaginar el rostro desagradable que seguro ponía, con una sonrisa triunfal

-entonces hazlo, y para mantenerla más calmada dile que la llevaremos con su familia si se comporta mejor- no dijo más solo se fue por el mismo pasillo que misora, es más Arba habría jurado que tenía toda la intención de saltar por donde ella había saltado puesto que se detuvo unos instantes allí, pero luego siguió su camino hasta que se perdió por el pasillo

Estaba frustrada como de costumbre, pero en cierta forma feliz, sentía que había encontrado una buena calidad, y a diferencia de ugo con ella pudo expresarse libremente, y era usuaria de bastón divino… ahora solo le faltaba definir qué tan poderosa podía llegar a ser, quizás lograría liberarse de David antes de darse cuenta. Casi dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad se encamino a la biblioteca para encontrarse con ugo en el camino, lo cual era bastante extraño

\- ¿tú por aquí? - no estaba ni cerca ni lejos la biblioteca, el vestía como si fuera a salir, con la túnica que David le había dado, también llevaba varios pergaminos

-no es por gusto- como de costumbre intentaba ocultar su rostro tras lo que llevaba en las manos, la única manera de ver a ugo mas libremente y animado era en la biblioteca

\- ¿entonces?

-el rey David, al parecer necesitaba a biblioteca y me pidieron que saliera por lo que resta del día

-ínsito en que eres demasiado formal con el- le irritaba ser incapaz de convencerlo de expresarse como ella lo hacia

-b-bueno cada quien se expresa a su manera, no sé cómo eres capaz de tratarlo de esa manera siendo el, el rey

-es simple, solo dile viejo… es verdad, tiene unos 700 años aproximadamente

\- ¿enserio? - había logrado captar la atención de ugo así que sonreía triunfal

-años más años menos, pero si más o menos esa es su edad- ugo se quedó pensativo

\- y me imagino que para vivir tanto uso su magia

-probablemente, la verdad no me interesa, por cierto… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

\- ¿m-mi cumpleaños? - se quedó pensativo un rato, es más dejo de moverse

\- ¿lo sabes cierto?

-pues, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien

\- ¿Por qué?

-en la ciudadela en la que crecí no se celebraban mucho esas fechas, todos nos concentrábamos en protegernos así que, no lo tengo muy claro… creo que, si me llegaron a felicitar, pero no recuerdo el día, deber intentar recordar un poco más a fondo

-ya que lo mencionas… ¿no extrañas ese lugar donde naciste?

-si lo extraño- sonrió tristemente- pero no tiene caso pensar en un lugar al que no podré volver

-bueno, quizás David te permita ir en algún momento

\- tal vez, aunque el problema no es ese ahora

\- ¿entonces?

-ya no hay a donde volver, además también esta esto- levanto el bastón que hasta el momento había llevado en la mano y Arba no había visto, lo cual era extraño, quizás se concentró demasiado en ugo y olvido lo demás, se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada- cuando lo encontré fui el único capaz de usarlo y era con él con lo que protegíamos a la ciudadela

-entonces…- volvió a verlo, pero fingiendo interés en el bastón, cosa que por primera vez le resultaba difícil, no podía evitar ver el rostro de ugo

-el rey aseguraba que la ciudadela quedo con protección, pero aun así parece que no fue suficiente, después de todo nuestra ciudadela estaba bastante retirada y muy cerca del domino de las otras especies

-bien, si tanto quieres saber porque no solo le dices a David que te deje regresar, es más puedo acompañarte

-de hecho, ya se lo dije- Arba se sorprendió- cuando le pregunte por tu nueva misión, tengo su permiso, pero, aunque dije que iría ya no estoy tan seguro, honestamente no quiero verlo todo en ruinas…- hubo un breve silencio- además debo acabar mi investigación

-y ya que lo mencionas, ¿Qué tanto haces?

-es secreto- apretó los pergaminos contra si como si se los fueran a quitar- cuando termine te lo muestro- Arba iba a alegar cuando, misora aparece corriendo por el pasillo, se preguntaba por dónde había entrado y a donde iba - ¿Quién es ella?

\- misora, te la presento luego, creo que debo ver que paso- haciendo un gesto con la mano se despidió de ugo y se fue por el mismo camino que la había visto irse, para que estuviera corriendo seguramente era porque se metió en algún problema y si es así ella también tendrá problemas ya que David le había ordenado vigilarla

Misora por su parte llego a las habitaciones en esa área y entro a la primera que vio, encerrándose por completo y cubriendo su boca con las manos, estaba sonrojada y muy molesta, no podría creer lo que había pasado, en que instante se le ocurrió que entrar a la habitación de David era buena idea; aunque claro esta su intención era encontrar algo que la ayudara a escapar… siendo el, probablemente tenía alguna ruta de escape o algo por el estilo

Jamás imagino que David regresaría tan rápido a sus aposentos, y menos que la sorprendería de esa manera, ella acaba de entrar y observaba todo el lugar, había una mini biblioteca en lo que parecía ser un nivel superior por el cual solos e accede en esa habitación, y la cama principal, también muchas otras cosas por el resto de la habitación incluso vio instrumentos musicales, era un lugar agradable, de hecho si no fuera la habitación de ese sujeto se hubiera recostado un momento en la cama, se veía bastante cómoda y por andar pensando en tonterías David la abrazo por la espalda, hasta ahí llegan sus recuerdos, sabía que le estaba murmurando algo pero sentirlo tan cerca la puso muy nerviosa y dejo su mente en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había logrado escapar de ahí, pero estaba segura de que no quería regresar

Calmándose un poco más, aun sentía en su cuerpo aquel abrazo, incluso su aroma, debía reconocer que él no era alguien precisamente "feo", y además olía muy bien; sacudió la cabeza para sacar eso pensamientos de su mente, quería estar molesta pero no podía, estaba más nerviosa que molesta, aun le temblaban las manos e incluso el labio inferior, también se preguntaba que sería lo que le estaba murmurando, suspiro sin poder evitarlo y se tumbó sobre la cama, esperaba que esa habitación tampoco tuviera dueño, hundiendo la cabeza sobre la almohada cada que recordaba aquella escena golpeaba la cama y gritaba en silencio

-esto…- una vos proveniente de la puerta la dejo de piedra de nuevo, levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con un tipo que llevaba unos pergaminos en las manos -esto…

-lo siento mucho- se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió también sin previo aviso, chocándose con el-en verdad lo lamento- misora no podía creer su suerte, la mayoría de habitaciones ahí estaba desocupadas, y preciso entra en la que no lo está, quería desaparecer termino dirigiéndose lo más lento posible y muy desanimada asía su habitación, agradecía que estuviera ubicada en la parte inferior, así no se toparía ni de broma con David

 _No olviden comentar, aunque dije q sería un fic corto puede que lo alargue ya que agregare la historia de David y la madre de Solomon (que me imagino ya suponen quien es)_


	5. Chapter 5

REGRESO

Pasando algunas semanas, y después de muchos intentos Arba por fin logro presentar a misora con ugo, aunque por alguna razón que desconocía estos evitaban mirarse a la cara, ya sabía que ugo solía a evadir a todas las personas y más si eran mujeres, pero era mucho más extraño con misora, parecía que no le incomodaba tanto, pero tampoco se miraban, y se sonrojaban cuando sus miradas se encontraban, llego a tener algo de celos, pero lo disimulo lo más que pudo, después de todo había decidido olvidar aquellas emociones

-¿me quieres explicar que te pasa con misora?- era de noche y como de costumbre arba acompañaba a ugo hasta muy tarde

-n-nada- era la única respuesta que lograba sacarle referente al tema, termino suponiendo que quizás le gustaba, después de todo misora no era una mujer desagradable, era bastante amable y "amorosa" cuando de niños se trataba, además de que era muy bella físicamente

-no es nada de eso…- Arba al día siguiendo resuelta a salir de la duda, preguntaba a misora, puesto que, si era eso, entonces a ella también le gustaba ugo- ni remotamente cerca, te diré, pero no te rías

-¿Qué paso?-cada vez tenía más curiosidad

-Es que…-misora comenzó a relatar la historia omitiendo su altercado con David, en su lugar dijo que se había estrellado con algún guardia y casi lo besa, fue la mejor excusa que justificara esa actitud, que se le ocurrió – y termine en su habitación…- se sentía muy tonta y avergonzada por estar recordando aquellos eventos, pero más que nada por recordar lo que paso en la habitación de David, es que solo a ella se le ocurría meterse en la boca del lobo – y eso fue lo que paso- antes de poder ver la expresión de Arba esta ya estaba riendo como loca- Arba… te dije que no rieras

-l-lo siento…-se reía de imaginar lo que le contaron y de alivio al saber que no era nada de lo que sospechaba –di-disculpa… debes admitir que es algo…f-fuera de lo común- intentaba no seguir riendo

-bueno- se sonrojo- no sé qué sea común para ustedes –antes de poder proseguir con la charla mediante un mensaje David ordeno a todos sus guardias incluido Ugo, que no era guardia, reunirse

David hablaba frente a todos en uno de los patios de la catedral, en la parte superior del castillo, su guardia, constaba de un grupo de varios magos con bastones creados por la ortodoxia, entre ellos estaban los 100 magos que David creo, de los cuales Arba era la mejor guerrera, aunque no todos estos magos estaban en la catedral, la mayoría estaban fuera; por lo que la guardia que permanecía con el rey eran apenas 20 más o menos según calculaba Arba; el discurso en general era para decirles que saldrían en nuevas misiones, aunque le sorprendió saber que David enviaría a Ugo fuera, puesto que él no ha salido, aunque tiene pendiente ver los Gunud, aún se preguntaba que percepción tenia Ugo sobre estos, aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera

Al término de su discurso todos se dispusieron marcharse menos misora que lo encaro- ¿yo también saldré?

-si- ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, olvido por completo su enojo, David por su parte sonrió

\- ¿enserio?

-si enserio- misora quería saltar de la alegría- pero conmigo- hasta ahí llego su alegría, aunque no se molestó, más bien estaba desconcertada

\- ¿c-cómo? -Arba se sumaba al desconcierto, era raro que David saliera en misiones con ellos, bueno, que saliera los últimos años

-sí, salimos en la noche

\- ¿y de noche? - comenzaba a enojarse

-lamento interrumpir-hablaba Arba- pero salir de noche es peligroso, el camino es…

-lo sé- no la dejo terminar- pero tendré una buena guía- se dirigía a misora- conoces muy bien el terreno, tanto de día como de noche

-eso significa que…

-sí, insististe y como te has comportado, más o menos, lo mejor es que cumpla tu deseo

-si no fuera usted, seguramente lo abrazaría- estaba cruzada de brazos algo molesta, pero queriendo sonreír, David soltó la carcajada

-mejor prepárate, no te quejes de lo que veras

\- ¿porque?

-y Arba- la ignoro- aprovecha que saldré para que vayas tu también con Ugo

-señor- hablaba por primera vez desde que se quedaron solos los 5, Ugo-no creo que deba…

-vayan, - se puso serio- ya es tiempo de que veas lo que paso, y de paso conozcas los Gunud

-sí señor- Ugo no lo veía, veía el suelo, David se fue sin esperar respuesta

\- ¿ustedes a dónde van? -preguntaba misora mientras Ugo también se daba la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a la biblioteca

-si- contestaba Arba sin apartar la vista de Ugo, el cual salió sin responder- aunque no como habría esperado, pero tu ¿A dónde vas con David? Dio a entender que lo sabias

-bueno tampoco me dijo, pero si es a donde creo, no me importa si tengo que soportar su presencia

\- ¿A dónde crees que van?

-mi hogar

\- ¿la ciudadela donde naciste?

-sí, se puede decir que es eso

-¿Cómo que se puede decir?

-es muy diferente a lo que te puedas estar imaginado

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno…

-misora- otra guardia llega- el rey te llama

-pero

-dijo que sin peros- se fue por donde había llegado, misora la observo luego a Arba y de nuevo a esa salida, suspirando la siguió despidiéndose con la mano

Había sido un día extraño, ignorando lo extraño fue tras Ugo, ya no podía darle más peros a su salida, aunque recordó que él iba a salir al estival, eso ya había terminado, pero se preguntaba si realmente fue; llegando observo la puerta tenuemente cerrada, Ugo en verdad se veía desanimado, antes que obligarlo a salir quería que se divirtiera de alguna manera, aunque eso era algo que veía cada vez más lejos

-Ugo- entro cerrando la puerta tras sí, sin ningún motivo, era más por costumbre- ¿Ugo, estas? - el lugar estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, tal vez él no estaba allí, quizás en su habitación, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir, pero se detuvo con la mano en la manija recordando que no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era la nueva habitación de Ugo, antes sabia pero recientemente David lo había reubicado-rayos- comento girándose de nuevo, pero esta vez Ugo estaba frente a ella, tras la mesa, pero enfrente, realmente la asusto- por ilah, ¡Ugo, ¿quieres hacer algún tipo de ruido en vez de aparecer de la nada?!- llevo la mano al pecho de la impresión, Ugo que parecía desanimado sonrió un poco

-lo siento- tenía un libro que dejo sobre la mesa

\- ¿estabas aquí? ¿no me escuchaste? - se acercó también, después del susto se alegró de haberle hecho sonreír por lo menos

-no te escuche disculpa también por eso

-no te disculpes tanto- Ugo una pausa que Arba quiso eliminar casi enseguida- Ugo, piensa que es algo que tienes que afrontar los más pronto posible o no estarás en paz ni lo dejaras ir

-lo sé, pero me da miedo, y ríete si quieres

-sabes que no lo are, confía en mí, nada te va a pasar mientras yo viva-Ugo volvió a sonreír

\- hace mucho que no decías eso

\- solo lo decía cuando te conocí y para que me tuvieras más confianza

\- ¿o sea que no era cierto?

\- claro que es cierto, pero a estas alturas tú ya te sabes defender bien, aunque sin llegar a necesitar ayuda sabes que cuentas conmigo- le guiño el ojo, él se sonrojo y volvió a actuar torpemente casi tirando al suelo el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa

-lo odio- entro misora casi azotando la puerta- lo odio

\- ¿a quién? - preguntaba Ugo, Arba sospechaba de quien hablaba

-a quien será, al…- se pauso- rey- dijo entre dientes, Arba rio

-descuida- se movió un poco hacia la recién llegada- no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros, llámalo como gustes

-prefiero ahorrarme problemas

\- ¿Por qué?

-es que si le digo de una manera terminare haciéndolo en todas partes, eso me refiero

-bueno es verdad, he estado en varios percances por casi cometer ese error

-por eso te digo Arba- interrumpió Ugo- que seas más respetuosa

-cada quien lo llama como quiera, y misora ¿Qué te hizo esta vez? - ella se sonrojo, por un instante sintió como si Arba supiera su anterior percance

-s-solo imponer condiciones

-mmm, bueno eso es relativamente hablando normal, es el rey, está acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que sean obedecidas

\- ¿y no te molesta? ¿tener que hacer lo que él diga siempre? - era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso y era una pregunta que anhelaba escuchar, porque sería el posible inicio de su rebelión

-me molesta, y mucho- contesto firmemente recostándose contra la mesa, Ugo se acomodó al lado de Arba, aunque manteniendo su distancia de ella- ¿pero que se puede hacer?

-bueno, debe de haber alguna manera

\- incluso si iniciáramos una revuelta-Ugo la observo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- solo somos tres, no podemos contra los magos de David, y menos contra los bastones divinos- incluyo a Ugo sin consultarle, ya le convencería

-a-Arba, no… ¿no hablas enserio, cierto? - Arba no supo que contestarle, Ugo no apartaba la vista de ella

-se…- interrumpió nuevamente misora- que somos pocos, pero con los aliados suficientes podría ser posible- hablaba más consigo mima que con ellos

\- ¿están hablando enserio? - levanto la voz por primera vez Ugo- nos aplastarían, por más aliados que consigamos- Arba no se esperaba esa respuesta- el poder que tiene el rey es muy superior y no solo consta de magia, ¿olvidaron los Gunud? Son armas mágicas, si construyo algo como eso puede hacer cualquier cosa, él es alguien a quien no se le puede tomar por sorpresa

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto misora con curiosidad

\- no sé hasta qué punto sea verdad, pero he escuchado rumores

-oh, ya s a que te refieres, bueno tampoco lo he podido confirmar

\- ¿de qué hablan?

-dicen- prosiguió Arba- que el viejo David, puede ver el futuro

\- ¿Qué?, no es posible- rio un poco, pero ellos permanecían serios- ¿es enserio?

-como Ugo menciono no se ha confirmado, pero muchos afirman que es verdad

-no es posible, no lo creo

-bueno, no tenemos como confirmarlo-Arba se levantó de la mesa- puede que incluso sepa como acabaran estos viajes y por eso nos envié –los tres permanecieron en un silencio incomodo, no sabían que decir

-bueno- hablo misora- es solo un rumor, no lo han confirmado ¿o sí? - los dos negaron- bien, entonces no ha de ser cierto, dejémoslos como rumor o no tendremos paz

-es cierto- respondió Arba- ya casi es de noche observaba por la ventana- ¿Cuándo se van?

-dentro de unas horas supongo, Arba ¿era enserio lo de la rebelión?

-¿eh?- no esperaba una respuesta tan inmediata, aunque sabía que a misora no le agradaba nada David

-porque si es enserio, yo quisiera…

-es algo para pensar- la interrumpió, Ugo tenía razón, aún era muy pronto para mencionar esa palabra, necesitaba más aliados, pero le alegro saber que podía contar con aquellos en esa habitación- solo piénsalo

-bueno- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-nada, o bueno sigue sin gustarme la idea de viajar con el

\- ¿solo serán ustedes dos? -pregunto Ugo escondiendo su rostro detrás de un libro que tomo de los estantes, Arba supuso que se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de ambas sobre él, o por lo menos misora

-pues no lo menciono, pero me dio a entender que si

-bueno solo se precavida, hombre es hombre

\- ¿y qué significa eso?

\- ¿Cómo preguntas? - ella parecía completamente inocente- espera, contéstame algo

\- ¿q-que?

-¿tú has conocido algún hombre?

-solo los que hay aquí

-no me refiero a saber sus nombres o saludarlos, hablo de algo más intimo

\- ¿i…intimo?

-misora, has tenido relaciones con alguien- pregunto más directamente, escucho como Ugo comenzó a toser, seguramente se atoro con algo al oír eso

\- ¿relaciones?... hablas de fraternizar

-no, hablo de algo más personal, algo que solo puede hacerse de preferencia en un lugar privado, aunque no faltan los salvajes que lo hacen en cualquier sitio-se dijo a sí misma, misora solo la observaba- ¿siquiera has besado a alguien?

\- ¿b…besar?

\- ¿conoces los términos?

-m…más o menos, solo lo que escuche por ahí

-misora no creo que seas tan inocente, ¿Dónde vivías? ¿bajo tierra?

-¿p…porque lo dices?- se sintió atacada, aunque estaba sonrojada- no soy tonta, pero aquí hablan un poco diferente de donde crecí

-no me puedo imaginar que sea muy diferente

-lo es- se abrazó a si misma agachando la vista- no crecí con humanos, los vine a conocer aquí

\- ¿qué? - Ugo bajo el libro un poco interesado en el tema

\- ¿a qué te refieres con "humanos"?

-el punto es- se sonrojo y molesto- que no te entiendo que tiene que ver lo que mencionas con mi viaje

-bueno- quería seguir preguntando, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya se enteraría a su tiempo- lo digo porque si es un viaje largo David podría tener otras intenciones contigo, eres bonita así que no creo que le resultes desagradable

-y… ¿eso es malo?, bueno no importa, intente lo que intente lo podre en su sitio- sujeto su bastón

-en verdad no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te estoy hablando ¿cierto? – ella parecía desconcertada- bueno por si acaso se precavida, si desconoces esas palabras significa que no has estado con nadie, es mejor, procura que cuando lo vayas a hacer sea con alguien a quien quieras y cuando tú quieras

-Arba…

\- es mejor, no dejes que te presionen, ni que te roben un beso, por ahí empieza todo- se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde Ugo se encontraba sentado

\- ¿beso?- Arba sonrió

-no pensé que existiera alguien como tú en cuanto a ese tema

-quieres explicar en vez de reírte- nuevamente sonrojada

-bueno es contacto físico

\- ¿y qué tiene de diferente?

-déjame terminar, es contacto físico, pero con los labios

\- ¿eh?, q…que significa…

-significa acercarte lo suficiente a alguien, normalmente alguien que te guste y besarlo, es decir juntar tus labios con los suyos, una vez tengas más experiencias se harán más cosas, pero mejor no lo menciono por ahora

\- sigo sin entender para que hacer eso

-bueno el para qué o porque se basa más en que tanto te guste esa persona

-y… ¿Cómo se hace?

-te lo acabo de explicar misora

-sí, pero es difícil de imaginar nunca he visto un "beso", muchos menos se "besar"

-bueno, a mi parecer estas bien así, aleja a todos y no permitas que te roben ni un beso

-es que…- volvió a sonrojarse, era increíble lo roja que estaba- es que quiero saber si…

-¿sí que?

-puede que ya haya besado, y quiero saber cómo es para confirmarlo- aparto la mirada cuando lo dijo

-dime que no es cierto

-es solo una duda

-misora eso es algo que se sabe sin necesidad de "mostrar" ejemplos

-bueno, yo los necesito- un poco exasperada y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba se dio la vuelta para pensar un poco, entonces vio a Ugo recordando que el aún estaba allí, y permanecía en total silencio, sonrojado e intentando disimular que no escuchaba nada-¿y bien?- la saco de sus pensamientos

-bien…- volvió a exasperarse, dirigiéndose hacia Ugo que permanecía sentado al lado de los estantes- esto es un beso- se sentó sobre sus piernas y antes de darle tiempo reaccionar lo beso, nada del otro mundo apena si presiono sus labios, y no duro mucho se apartó casi al instante dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, Ugo por su parte estaba estático; se había movido por impulso, sin pensarlo mucho, olvidando por completo el cómo era Ugo con esos temas, quiso disimular después de haber reaccionado- ¿dudas?- se dirigía asía mirosa?

-no, ninguna, entonces eso es un beso… no estaba tan mal

-¿entonces?- Arba volvía a ignorar a Ugo, esta vez intencionalmente, no quería ver su reacción- ¿si has besado?

-no, no era lo que imaginaba, menos mal

-si menos mal

-bueno debo irme, ya deben estarme buscando, descuida tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste- curiosamente salió muy feliz, casi dando brincos de alegría; ella quiso ver la expresión de Ugo pero a su vez no se atrevía así que solo salió tranquilamente de la biblioteca- y tú también, es bueno que vayas sabiendo lo que es un beso- cerro tras salir, no podría creerlo, probablemente Ugo no volvería a permitirle que se le acerque, pero no podía dejar ver aquello como un impulso, aunque lo fue, ella era la maestra después de todo. Sonreía, no había sido planeado, pero no se quejaba

 _Lamento la demora con el cap, estaba ocupada con mis estudios, bueno no olviden comentar y disculpen la mala escritura_


	6. Chapter 6

VIAJE

Arba dejo pasar un par de día después de que corroboro que misora y David se habían ido, tenía que irse ella también antes de que ellos regresaran, razón por la cual al final fue a buscar a ugo, no debía dejar pasar un día mas, lo busco en la biblioteca y curiosamente no estaba allí, reviso bien antes de salir, sospecho que probablemente se estaba escondiendo en su habitación para no encontrarse con ella-ugo no seas niña- gritaba molesta golpeando con bastante fuerza la puerta del cuarto de ugo, con un par de guardias los cuales la habían guiado ya que ella no sabía dónde estaba, al notar que estaba molesta se fueron retirando silenciosamente-¡ugo!

-ya te escuché- contestaba ugo desde el interior

-ah, entonces si estas- se cruzó de brazos- dame la cara

\- no logro entenderte- era curioso cómo se molestaba cada minuto que pasaba viendo aquella puerta, y era más curioso porque ella no iba con intenciones de pelea, lo conocía muy bien, sabía que eso solo lograría el efecto contrario- actúas raro

\- ¿Qué actuó raro? - repitió, mientras pensaba, "no tienes ni la menor idea de que tan raro o que tan loca, puedo llegar a actuar"- ugo sal de ahí- intento sonar calmada, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo- si no por mí, por la misión que nos dejó David, debemos irnos ya

\- ¿es necesario? - volvió a golpear la puerta esta vez sin detenerse

\- ¿es enserio? ¡abre ya! – se volvió a detener colocando la cabeza sobre la puerta, apoyando la frente- ugo, fue una orden… y si el viejo David regresa y no hemos salido, seré quien se lleve las consecuencias- hablaba lo más tranquila que podía- así que abre la maldita puerta, dame la cara y vámonos de una buena vez- bien, no podía estar calmada, no era miedo por las consecuencias, era frustración porque no había sido para tanto, ni que lo hubiera violado- y si no sales ya, derribare la puerta- se apartó tomando su bastón- veamos cuantos ataque de mi magia es capaz de resistir- hablaba muy enserio, para su sorpresa ugo abrió la puerta, realmente planeaba derribar la puerta y un poco de la catedral, tenía una buena excusa

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ugo salió arreglándose el vestuario lo que indicaba que o se estaba bañando o estaba entrenando, era un espacio mínimo, pero no era imposible, ella mismo lo había hecho- ¿y bien?

-va…vámonos, y así salimos de eso- no la veía a los ojos, cosa que la molesto un poco más; ugo por su parte cerró la puerta y camino perezosamente pasando al lado de arba

-ugo- esta se giró hacia él, él se detuvo levemente y giro hacia ella- ¿enserio seguiremos así? ¿todo esto por un beso?... y ni eso, porque no fue tanto un beso

\- ¿beso? - se veía medio dormido- ah, ¿lo que paso con misora?

-eh…- estaba algo confundida- no, técnicamente fui yo quien te beso

-sí, pero fue por misora

-esto, si…

-no lo recordaba- parecía pensativo cuando de repente reacciono apartándose un poco más de ella y cubriendo bien su rostro con la bufanda que tenía siempre- ¿po…porque lo mencionas? ¿pla…planeas seguir? -retrocedió un par de pasos más, arba estaba sorprendida

-espera, espera ¿no estabas encerrado aquí por eso?

\- ¿e-eh? N…no…

\- ¿entonces porque… como es que… pero tú no…? - no lograba ni ordenar las preguntas en su cabeza- ¿te sientes bien?

-esto…- el suspiro bastante profundo incluso a pesar de la distancia arba lo noto- simplemente no quería ir

\- mmm no me había puesto a pensar en que tanto te afectaba, de hecho, no creí que fuera así…- lo señalo de pies a cabeza

-bueno también he estado algo enfermo, esperaba empeorar y así no tener que ir -ella rio un poco

-disculpa

-no descuida, búrlate, sé que irracional- ella aprovecho para acercarse

-pensé que era por lo del beso- coloco la mano en su frente, tenía algo de temperatura – no debes desear estar más enfermo, podría ser grave- ugo volvía a tener la expresión de abandono en sus ojos, de nuevo viendo el suelo. - ugo… ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? Porque un buen motivo tiene que haber

-cuando nos conocimos- hablo recostándose a la pared- ¿lo recuerdas?

-sí, muy bien. De hecho, solo tu apariencia "cambio" un poco, porque sigue igual de tímido, bueno con los demás

\- crecí en una ciudadela, allí encontré este bastón

-si algo así me comento el viejo David

\- sí, cuando encontré el bastón, aún era muy pequeño, no lo recuerdo bien, pero sé que en ese instante lo use para protegerlos a todos y desde entonces hasta que apareció el rey y sus tropas, convencieron a los ancianos de la ciudadela de dejarme venir argumentando que, si seguía usando mi magia sin el adecuado entrenamiento, podría morir

-pues es verdad, si usas demasiado…

-lo sé, pero era yo quien los protegía- se dejó caer por la pared hasta llegar al suelo- al irme ellos quedaron indefensos

\- ¿David no los protegió?

\- dijo que construiría uno de sus Gunud, pero necesitaría de tiempo, creo que algunos de sus guardias se quedaron, pero mientras regresábamos…

-la ciudadela fue destruida

-eso le informaron al rey, alguien los había atacado, los pocos que sobrevivieron vinieron a avisar

-entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres ir, si ya sabes que paso?

-mi último recuerdo de ese lugar es una ciudadela alegre, pequeña, pero alegre y con vida, no sé si soporte verlo en ruinas, además, aunque admiro el trabajo del rey con los Gunud, no quiero ver esas torres, una de ella debería haberlos protegido y no lo hizo. Me frustran…

-lo siento

\- pero supongo- se levantó desanimado- que, ya que es una orden del rey, mejor nos vamos pronto

-sí, no podemos ir en contra del rey, por cierto ¿nunca viste un Gunud por dentro?

-no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que si estuve dentro de uno cuando Salí de la ciudadela, es más duré una larga temporada allí, no sé cuánto tiempo fue, pero sabía que debía salir de allí si quería volver con los míos -arba sonrió

-entonces si sabes cómo funciona

-no con certeza, no estaba plenamente consciente o no quería estarlo

-bueno, vamos entonces, para que sepas o mejor dicho, recuerdes

\- ¿tú has estado en uno?

-sí, estuve, parte de mi graduación como maga fue estar y resistir estar en uno de esos

\- ¿graduación?... ¿resistir?

-déjame decirte ugo, que, si entraste y salir con vida de un Gunud, en verdad eres un mago hábil, porque la mayoría de los que entran, mueren allí

\- ¿Por qué?

-es mejor que lo veas tú mismo, vamos

-bien- ugo parecía más interesado en el tema, arba quería ver que expresión ponía cuando se diera cuenta de quienes eran los que entraban y morían en los gunud, y haciendo que… sentía curiosidad por como reaccionaria.

Su viaje a la ciudadela fue como había imaginado, ugo levanto varias tumbas simbólicas, el lugar estaba muy destruido, prácticamente no quedaba nada de las casas o lo que hubiera habido allí. Arba se dedicó a observarlo, no era su deber intervenir, era un momento que le pertenecía solo a él. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo misora en su viaje, aunque hasta el momento había demostrado indiferencia y enojo hacia el rey, sabía muy bien lo persuasivo que podía llegar a ser

-esto es…- misora observaba el lugar que tanto quería ver, pero no era como lo quería ver- ¿Qué paso aquí? - el panorama era desolador

-una vez te fuiste fueron atacados y destruidos

\- ¿Por qué? - apretaba los puños

-sabes muy bien porque, el resentimiento que les tenían era por tu presencia aquí, tu bastón lo protegía, una vez desapareciste fueron presas fáciles

\- ¡dijiste que los protegerías! – grito con mucha furia y algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-y lo hice- no supo cómo tomar la respuesta que le dio, pensó que era broma, pero el permanecía serio

\- ¿Dónde están entonces? - se cruzó de brazos sin cambiar su expresión de enojo

-aquí

\- ¿me crees tonta?, aquí no hay nada

-debo aclarar que hacer esto fue en contra de todo lo que he estado construyendo en los últimos años, es decir mi prioridad era proteger a los míos, a mi especie

-entonces solo los dejaste morir ¿no?, mentiroso… dijiste que…

-teníamos un trato, y yo respeto los tratos, no los deje morir a pesar de todo, si lo considere lo admito, pero di mi palabra así que cumplí

\- ¿y dónde están? - volvía a gritar

-¡misora!- antes de que pudiera contestar, una especie de círculo mágico aparecía en una de las montañas de la cual salía alguien a quien misora reconoció al instante-misora…

-m-mama…- corrió hacia ella, David solo observo, era curiosa la escena, así que se limitó a ver hasta que lo invitaron a pasar, debía ser cuidadoso, así que entro, hicieron una "fiesta" de bienvenida tanto para misora la cual era su hija adoptiva, como para David, el cual les dio un nuevo refugio- ¿Qué es esto? - observaba a todas partes

-mmm, los humanos se ocultaban bajo tierra para protegerse, es la misma idea solo que no estamos bajo tierra, sino dentro de una montaña, a una buena distancia en caso de ser atacados, no hay entrada, solo un par de círculos mágicos que les permite entrar y salir, son accionados mediante artículos de metal, las entradas o túneles son peligrosos – hablaba con mucha seriedad

-en verdad no te agrada haberlos ayudado

-tenemos nuestras diferencias

\- ¿cuales?

-de cuando era niño, su especie come carne, nosotros somos de carne, adivina como eran las cosas antes

-no logro imaginarlo

-cuando no había magia, solo había muerte y desesperación, y cacerías, pero no éramos los que cazaban- la miro seriamente mientras tomaba lo que parecía vino, lo olio antes de probarlo, tosió un poco y lo dejo sobre la mesa

\- ¿demasiado fuerte majestad? - misora tomo un sorbo de lo mismo sonriéndole

\- ¿que se supone que es eso?

\- es bebida, debería ser lo único que importa- hubo un silencio antes de que el tomara de nuevo aquella "copa" y volvió a beber, lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa

-definitivamente no- ella rio

-no imagino lo que viviste cuando eras niño, pero, así como hay personas malas también hay buenas, si ellos – los observo mientras discutían un poco—fueran como los que tu recuerdas, me habrían "devorado" cuando llegue aquí

-es lo que me pregunto, porque te dejaron vivir cuando toda tu caravana fue atacada y devorada

-no fueron ellos

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-me abrían asesinado de haber sido- se levantó y fue hacia uno de ellos

-su madre- uno de los viejos de aquella especie le hablaba, aprovechando que misora se había retirado- llego muy herida aquí, casi arrastrándose suplicando que protegiéramos a su bebe, vio las casas y nuestro poblado de lejos, quizás creyó que éramos humanos

\- ¿y que expresión puso cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo eran?

-siguió suplicando- se acomodó a su lado a pesar de ser considerablemente más alto- no hicimos parte de los que los atacaron, pero si somos de la misma especie; lloraba y abrazaba con fuerza a su bebe y solo decía que la protegiéramos

\- ¿y porque lo hicieron?

-nadie lo sabes, solo estábamos ante la súplica de una madre

\- pudieron haberla engañado y luego devorarlas

-probablemente algunos lo consideraron, pero la madre no duro más allá de un par de horas, las heridas eran profundas, nos sorprendió su resistencia para poder llegar hasta aquí, puesto que su caravana fue atacada algo lejos. En cuanto murió la bebe quedo sola con nosotros, no supimos que hacer más que observarla, era tan diferente, creo que en parte fue por curiosidad, sea cual sea el motivo lo que importa es el ahora, no el pasado

-hablen por ustedes, pero descuiden, tengo muy bien definido mi futuro

-espero que ella pueda tener una buena vida con los suyos

-misora no nos considera de los suyos, no hizo más que intentar escapas apenas llego

-bueno, todos temen al cambio, y ella no había visto otros humanos hasta que ustedes llegaron, supongo que demorara en adaptarse, pero terminara haciéndolo, después de todo si quiere una familia no podrá tenerla aquí

-supongo… ¿quiere una familia?

\- supongo- ambos se observaron luego rieron un poco- esperamos que sea feliz

Ambas especies convivieron solo por una noche, al día siguiente se irían los viajeros, con la firme intención de ya no regresar más, por lo menos de parte de uno de ellos- dijiste que no me quejara por lo que vería

\- ¿y no te estabas quejando?

-la verdad, me esperaba lo peor- los dos iban de regreso cuando pasaron enfrente de uno de los gunud- quiero verlo

\- ¿disculpa?

\- quiero ver esa torre

\- actualmente no funciona, no hay ningún bastón dentro

-¿bastón?

-sí, los Gunud funcionan en conjunto con los bastones divinos

-ah… como sea, ¿podemos verlo?

\- creo que es más interesante verlos en funcionamiento, pero como gustes – antes de esperar respuesta misora ya se había adelantado y entrado por la parte superior, david la siguió, pero no entro por el mismo lugar, uso su bastón para hacer aparecer un círculo mágico en la parte inferior por la cual entro

-así que esto es un gunud- decía ugo llegando a una de las torres que había visto en el camino, no eran los únicos una de las naves de la ortodoxia también llegaba, bajaron varios guardias junto a dos sacerdotes, seguidos de cinco niños con bastones divinos- ¿hm?

-señorita arba- hablaba uno de ellos al verlos- no sabía que vendría aquí, ¿el rey está cerca?

-no lo está, ¿Por qué vienen estos niños?

-Oh, hace unos días nos informaron que gunud estaba inactivo, así que vinimos a verificar y en efecto, los bastones estaban solos, así que los recogieron y llamaron a la iglesia, ellos serán los nuevos- ugo los observo no tenían más de 10 años aproximadamente, se veían algo nerviosos, aunque no parecían obligados

-ya…- hubo un silencio extraño

-bueno- retomo la palabra- entremos entonces- le hablaba los niños

-¡si señor!- contestaron con mucha fuerza, parecían emocionados

-ugo- arba le detuvo ya que iba a entrar tras ello - ¿ya entiendes cómo funcionan?

-¿umm?- se quedó un poco pensativo viendo a los niños marchar hasta que recordó lo que arba había mencionado antes- espera… no es posible, son niños

-tu y yo lo éramos cuando nos trajeron aquí también

-pero… ¿Por qué niños?

-la magia es más poderosa en niños, y son fácilmente moldeables, David ha intentado poner adultos, pero no duran ni un par de meses, los niños en cambio tienen más probabilidades

-pero mueren aquí- intento no gritar para que no lo escucharan- tu misma lo dijiste

-sí, eso depende de la magia que usen y el sitio donde estén ubicados, también de su fuerza de voluntad y…

-pero siguen siendo niños…

-nosotros también lo éramos y mira donde estamos, logramos salir – hubo otra pausa incomoda- ahora bien, decide si quieres entrar o nos regresamos ya

-yo…- observo la "puerta" que recién habían aparecido los sacerdotes- quiero entrar- era la primera vez que arba lo veía tan serio, no contesto solo se encamino hacia la entrada donde había varias guardias- los que entran, ¿saben que les va a pasar?

-si mal no recuerdo, los sacerdotes les dicen que solo serán 3 años, luego podrán salir y servir en la catedral al rey, y también quizás conservar los bastones

\- ¿Por qué?

-no les cuesta nada prometer eso ya que saben que pocos logran resistir esos 3 años, algunos incluso se ven forzados a durar más, tu probablemente resististe ese tiempo

\- ¿y tú?

-yo dure cerca de 8 años

\- ¿8? ¿Cómo?

-bueno, cuando vi morir a mis compañeros y me di cuenta que no eran más que palabras me llené de una profunda ira, se puede decir que solo quería verlos de nuevo para partirles la cara en nombre de mis amigos, además resistí un poco más porque a diferencia de los otros niños yo hacía parte de los 100 que David creo

\- ¿y cuando saliste si los viste de nuevo?

-sí, pero solo sus tumbas, habían muerto en un ataque después de dejarnos en la torre, así que me quede con mi ira, pero la he sabido re direccionar

-hacia el rey

-es el quien ordena que torres siguen funcionado y cuantos niños llegan a ellas

-veo

Entraron y salieron en silencio, después de su corto viaje arba y ugo regresaron rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa David y misora aún no volvían; pasaron un par de días cuando finalmente volvieron, desde entonces misora se alejó de ellos, la veían, pero nos les hablaba, se veía nerviosa y así, sin dar gran detalle de sus viajes pasaron un par de meses. Ugo no volvió a mencionar sobre lo que había visto, así que arba decidió darle tiempo, sabía que no le había gustado y solo tenía que esperar

-puedo hablar con ustedes- por fin misora entraba a la biblioteca, ugo y arba se extrañaron

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto arba cruzándose de brazos

-estoy embarazada

\- ¿Qué? - repitió arba

 _Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y perdón por la mala ortografía y por la demora, por fin en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Solomon_


	7. Chapter 7

Solomon

-repite lo que acabas de decir- arba no daba crédito a las palabras de misora

-creo que no es necesario repetirlo- se recostó contra la estantería más cercana

\- ¿enserio? – ugo solo observaba- ¿te fuiste apenas sabiendo lo que es un beso y regresaste embarazada? - ella se sonrojo- que rápido aprendes

-yo vine buscando algo de apoyo- no los veía- no sé qué hacer

\- creo que estas en el lugar equivocado- arba no parecía molesta, aunque tampoco se lo tomaba muy bien- deberías estar buscando apoyando con el padre del… espera, ¿Quién es el padre? -misora cambio de sonrojada a pálida- ¿lo conocemos? - ella observaba a todas partes- supongo que algún guardia ¿no?

-esto…- justaba sus manos como una niña pequeña- yo…

\- lo hecho, hecho esta- arba parecía relajarse sentándose como acostumbraba sobre la mesa donde estaba ugo- no es algo que puedas disimular, además no creo que el padre este molesto

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - murmuraba, pero era audible

-bueno, eres probablemente todo lo que busque alguien en una pareja, aunque algo agresiva, supongo que eso te da cierto encanto salvaje – volvió a sonrojarse- misora, esperaba que cuando quisieras formar una familia lo hicieras no sé, lejos de aquí, este sitio no es buena influencia para nadie y menos el viejo David

-eh…

\- es raro que nos busques cuando tú misma te alejaste

-lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas, tenía pánico

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? - hablaba por fin ugo

-yo…-fue interrumpida por arba la cual quería una respuesta en concreto

-aun no respondes, ¿conocemos al padre? - misora paso saliva asintiendo – entonces es alguien de aquí, claro tiene que ser así, David no te deja salir según se

-es…- estaba inquieta, intentando encontrar la mejor manera de decirlo- es…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? - de un momento a otro la expresión de curiosidad en arba cambio a extremadamente seria, algo que la intimido un poco más - misora, ¿Quién es el padre?

\- yo… - suspiro profundamente colocando las manos tras si- no se en que momento me deje convencer, simplemente baje la guardia, me confié y… debo admitir que él me llamaba la atención…- intentaba dar algunas razones creíbles pues supone lo que se avecinaba

\- ¿Quién es?

-bueno, yo…

-misora- arba comenzaba a impacientarse- ¿Quién diablos es? ¡no me digas que es quien estoy imaginando! - había azotado fuertemente la mesa con su palma asustándolos

-arba tranquilaste- ugo intentaba calmarla- por favor, no es para que te pongas así

-ugo solo hay que aplicar un poco de lógica, mírala- la señalo sin verla- está a poco que se le note- misora sorprendida intento cubrir su abdomen con la túnica negra de la ortodoxia- lo que indica que no es algo del mes pasado- ella estaba muy sonrojada- y solo hay que pensar, en qué oportunidad y con quien estuvo sola durante bastante tiempo- esta vez volteo a verla- ¿es de el cierto?

-espera, no la agobies- ugo parecía no entenderle o simplemente no quería ponerse a atacarla como ella lo hacía- déjala hablar – eso solo la enfadaba mas

-arba, entiendo tu enojo, yo misma estuve molesta mucho tiempo, puedo asegurar que solo fue una vez… no lo he visto ni he acudido cuando me llama desde entonces- ugo se sorprendió

-entonces…

\- es de David- mantenía la mirada en el suelo, hubo un silencio incomodo- sucedió en aquel viaje que hicimos solos- seguían sin hablar, aunque tampoco se animaba a verlos, siguió hablando antes de que ya no le permitieran decir nada- no daré detalles, pero créeme que no sé qué me paso, yo lo odiaba y…

\- ¿odiabas? - hablo por fin arba, ella levanto la mirada, ugo atónito y arba seriamente molesta- ¿entonces ya no?

\- no lo se

\- ¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¿acaso duermes con tus enemigos?

-por supuesto que no

-entonces desde un inicio él te gustaba

-¡no! Fui honesta siempre, lo odiaba

\- vaya forma de demostrar tu odio

-no lo entiendes- levanto un poco la voz- ni yo misma lo entiendo, no sé qué hacer

-algo es claro, debes ir con el padre de tu hijo o hija

-no puedo, ¡no quiero!

-no tienes derecho de decir eso, ya estas esperando, además que crees que hará el, te dejará ir y ya

-pue sí, mi idea es irme antes de que se dé cuenta

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron a la vez

-que no lo sabe, como ya lo dije desde que paso no lo he visto, primero él no me buscaba y luego yo lo ignoraba

\- ¿pero qué edad tienen? – arba parecía incrédula- están peor que niños

-por eso estoy aquí, quería que me apoyaran, aunque sea un poco

\- ¿y qué esperabas que dijera? – ugo volvía a estar en silencio, no conocía mucho del tema y no quería decir incoherencias

\- sabía que te enojarías- hubo otro silencio incomodo

-cuanto…- preguntaba nervioso ugo- quiero decir, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?

-hace poco, me sentían enferma, no era exagerado, pero era extraño, además no fui yo quien lo noto

\- ¿entonces quién? ¿alguien del palacio?

-si fuera así ya me habría escapado, no, estaba en la ciudadela y una mujer algo extraña me vio y luego toco el vientre y pues… lo dijo

-y sin saber lo que era un beso o sexo, ¿le creíste? - se volvió a sonrojar

-dio bastantes detalles y explicaciones- intento justificarse cruzándose de brazos- además, no solo le pregunte a ella, varias que estaban por tener a sus hijos también lo confirmaron y bueno ya, no sé qué hacer -intento cambiar el tema, esperando más regaños arba comenzó a reír-¿de…de que te ríes?

-no puedo creer que una niña vaya a tener a otro niño o niña, cuidado, no vaya y resulte como tu

-no le veo la gracia- intentaba sonreír

-eres increíble misora, en todos los sentidos

-bueno ya que no pareces tan molesta… ¿podrían ayudarme?

-misora ya deberías saber que no podrás escapar de aquí, tu misma cavaste tu tumba al involucrarte con David

-arba- ugo le halaba la manga levemente- se más humana quieres

-en el fondo- ella parecía triste- siempre lo he sabido

\- esto no es algo de lo que puedas escapar, si realmente estas embarazada de David, él no te dejara ir con su hijo

-no miento

-lo sé, sería mejor si mintieras, si pudieras decir que es de alguien más pero primero tendrías que encontrar a alguien que te secunde la mentira y teniendo en cuenta de quién es tu hijo, lo más probable es que no lo hagan

-no tengo posibilidades- sonrió tenuemente

\- ¿David sospecha?

-no sé, supongo que después de desaparecerse el, pensara que estoy molesta y le devuelvo de la misma manera

-es probable

\- ¿le vas a decir? - volvía a preguntar ugo

-no quiero, yo…solo quiero irme de aquí

\- no podrás, sea que sospeche o no, no creo que él te permita marcharte, ahora probablemente hagas parte de su harem

-será mejor que le digas tu antes de que se entere de otra manera-comentaba ugo- digo, quizás se moleste o algo

-no quiero

-ya no es una opción

-lo siento

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-sé que planeabas algo contra David, y realmente quería ayudar

-no sé de qué hablas- fingía indiferencia, ella rio

-claro, como sea, supongo que no podremos ser amigas

-bueno, estaba por mandarte a la m…

-arba- ugo se levantaba

-ah da igual, ¿Qué harás entonces?

-supongo que afrontar mi realidad

-y eso que significa, ¿mentiras o dirás la verdad?

\- ¿puedo mentir?

-puedes intentarlo, pero no sé qué te harán si se enteran de la verdad

\- ¿esto ha pasado antes? ¿es decir el…no debería tener hijos ya?

-es lo más probable, no creo que seas su primera mujer, lo dudo mucho, pero no he escuchado de nada por el estilo, y si es raro, es más, supe que los ancianos le molestaban para que tuviera algún heredero

\- ¿Cómo así? ¿acaso tú no has estado con el también?

\- ¿disculpa?, le corto las manos si intenta tocarme y él lo sabe

-pero creí…. Es decir, muchos murmuran que tú vas a sus aposentos en la noche y no te ven salir y…

-dime quien lo dice para cortarle la lengua

-tienes serios problemas con eso de cortar partes ¿cierto? - ugo se alejaba un poco, ella rio-además, yo también lo he oído

-no es que me guste cortar partes, simple y sencillamente me molesta que hablen de más e inventen cosas, espera ¿tú también lo escuchaste?

-sí, incluso una vez mencionaste que irías con el

\- ¿lo hice? -el asintió- que extraño, pensé que no lo mencionaba a nadie

-ah, pero admites que si vas a su habitación – acusaba misora

-si he ido, pero no por gusto y no a dormir con el- parecía indignada

\- ¿entonces a que vas? - preguntaron ambos

-no tengo porque responder- los observo, ugo estaba ahora del lado de misora- pero les diré solo para que no se hagan ideas que no son- ambos se observaron con curiosidad volvieron a fijarse en ella- bueno todo comienza con que el viejo david anota en varios libros sus historias, desde que se volvió rey incluso algunas de antes, como sea, se aburre así que hace que alguien los lea por él, argumenta que no es lo mismo y de entre tantas que hace ir solo a eso pues al parecer le "gusta" como lo narro yo, y eso es todo

\- ¿enserio? ¿solo vas a eso?

-aunque no lo parezca y no lo digo porque lo admire, David es alguien bastante centrado, con sus metas bien definidas y el estarse acostando con cualquier mujer que se le cruza por enfrente no hace parte de su forma de pensar

-además de que seguro le has amenazado con cortarle las manos- comento ugo, arba se sonrojo levemente

-pues sí, eso también… de echo es algo que le digo a todos los que intentan invitarme a salir

\- ¿enserio le dijiste eso? - ella no lo negó- ¿y no se enojó? – misora parecía curiosa

-no recuerdo, creo que se río más bien

-yo también me habría reído- comento ugo

-bueno- arba se acercó el, el cual se había estado moviendo por varias estanterías ubicando libros y pergaminos – si hubieras sido tu- comento con un tono de voz algo meloso- no te había dicho eso

-a… ¿no? - retrocedió un poco, volviendo a ser el nervioso de siempre

-no, todo lo contrario- mientras el retrocedía ella avanzaba- a ti te lo hubiera permitido- misora rio un poco intentando disimular, resultaba entretenido ver como arba atormentaba al pobre de ugo-entonces…- ugo estaba al límite, atrapado en una esquina entre estantes, libros y arba quien no detenía su avance hacia el- ¿quieres intentar?

-esto…- ugo no sabía qué hacer, observaba a todas partes

\- es bueno ver que se diviertan- los tres fueron sorprendidos por David, que se ubicaba justo tras misora, al parecer acababa de llegar y le resulto divertida la escena pues reía un poco -aunque no sabía tu preferencia en cuanto a hombres arba- la aludida se enderezo inmediatamente, como si la estuvieran regañando, ugo por su parte no se movió y misora igual, aunque si giro levemente la cabeza- ¿Qué? parece que hubieran visto un fantasma

\- tu… - comenzó a decir misora pero fue interrumpida por arba, la cual le miraba muy seriamente, entendió que debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras

-majestad- arba hacia una leve reverencia, como era su costumbre- ¿necesita algo?

-no, o bueno si, pero no de ti- comento inclinándose un poco asía misora, estaba a unos centímetros de ella, al terminar ella pudo sentir su aliento sobre su cuello- quiero ver que me evites ahora- comento más directamente, todos allí entendieron para quien era el mensaje, lo próximo que vieron fue a él tomándola de la mano y sacándola de allí, ella intento oponerse, pero no pudo hacer mucho, así gritara todos allí le obedecían así que solo pudo resignarse

-crees- ugo había olvidado lo anterior y se ubicó al lado de arba, los dos se quedaron viendo la puerta- que ella le diga

-no tiene alternativas, tendrá que decirlo en algún momento, mejor ahora

-bueno, aun no sabeos si el rey quiera hijos

-puede que incluso ya lo sepa, como mínimo sospeche-ugo la observo curioso- es decir, dicen que puede ver el futuro ¿no?

-bueno, no lo se

-lo que pase ya no depende de nosotros- volvió a fijarse en ugo- ¿y…al fin qué?

\- ¿Qué de qué?

\- ¿quieres intentar o no?

\- ¿ah? - ella rio, el no entendía

\- ¿quieres…- se acercó luego lo tomo de sus ropas y lo acerco- dormir conmigo?

-ahh…- el recordó y luego volvió a actuar torpe retrocediendo, ella lo había liberado asía que choco con los estantes, ella volvió a reir-esto… n…no…

-que cruel eres al rechazarme- hizo pucheros como niña pequeña, luego rio de nuevo

-no juegues conmigo- grito nervioso levantándose- no es divertido

-pero no era broma- seguía sonriendo- recuerda que te dije que te enseñaría eso también

-pensé que eso también era broma -grito algo alarmado y muy rojo

-no es para que reacciones así, ni que fuera tan fea- por un instante ugo la analizo de pies a cabeza, pero no dijo nada solo torpemente siguió intentando organizar libros, ella volvió a reír- es enserio, un día de estos te atrapare- al término de la frase escucho como varios libros tras la estantería por donde se había ido cayeron al suelo

Después de eso todo fue tenue y un ambiente deprimente, era curioso porque las noticias no eran para que eso ocurriera, el rey anunciaba que tendría un heredero, muchos celebraron, pero él se veía muy serio… pocos meses después la "alegría" por la noticia desaparecido, y muchos quizás entendieron la actitud del rey, mirosa, la madre del futuro heredero enfermo, los que la revisaban no daban muchas esperanzas de vida era como si ella estuviera cambiando su lugar por el de su bebe. Aunque ugo y arba (obligada por el) intentaron verla, David no lo permitió. No hasta el nacimiento del bebe, resulto ser niño, y también ser los últimos instantes de ella, el por qué se su decaimiento, nadie lo entendía, ella tenía una salud envidiable, pero sea cual fue la razón, murió el día que nació su bebe dejándoles a ellos la petición de que cuidaran de su hijo y despidiéndose de todos con una sonrisa y un tenue beso a su bebe el cual lloraba incansablemente.

La catedral se vistió de luto, arba supo poco después de que fue sepultada, que al parecer planeaban nombrarla su reina, si no hubiera muerto se hubiera casado con el rey, aunque nunca supo si David pensaba igual. El rey tuvo al bebe unos días después de la desgracia, pero según escucho ni siquiera lo miraba, las nanas eran quienes lo cuidaban hasta que termino por llamarla y entregarle él bebe como si fuera un objeto, completamente desinteresado-toma, cuídalo

\- ¿perdón majestad?

-cuida al bebe, edúcalo y entrénalo como con ugo, es más, entre los dos encárguense de el

-pero…- estaban en el salón donde solía estar el trono del rey, el solo le dio él bebe y se dispuso a marcharse

\- ¿pero… qué? - ella entendió que no debía decir nada mas

-nada majestad

-bien, cuando muestre su magia me avisas

\- entendido, señor una última cosa

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

-ummm, Solomon – contesto perezosamente y se retiro

-pero que hijo de…- antes de terminar la frase él bebe comenzó a llorar, lo observo, estaba un poco más grande de lo que lo había visto cuando misora murió, noto que se parecía más a su padre que su madre, esperando que fuera solo en el aspecto y no personalidad. Arropo al bebe y lo llevo primero a la biblioteca asustando a ugo; tiempo atrás habían terminado yendo a un nuevo festival que se realizaba por la cosecha, ugo se había embriagado por primera vez y no recordaba mucho de esa noche, así que cuando llego, le dijo que ese era su hijo, el pobre casi se infarta, ya que ella podía llegar a ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía, y dijo una historia muy creíble aunque por un instante se lo creyó, luego comenzó a pensarlo mejor y el tiempo no le cuadraba. Al final después de reírse como nunca le comento quien era y sobre su nueva misión

Y así los dos, comenzaron a ser los padres sustitutos del pequeño príncipe, mientras que su padre estaba cada vez más lejos, así pasaron cinco años.

 _Perdón por la demora y la ortografía, no olviden comentar_


	8. Chapter 8

Creciendo

Mientras buscaban al príncipe el cual se estaba escondiendo de ellos, arba volvió a acorralar a ugo-e…esto… ar…arba…- resulta que mientras jugaba en la biblioteca al joven maestro Solomon se le ocurrió salir y esconderse en alguna parte de la catedral, ugo y arba tuvieron que salir a buscarlo hasta que se cansaron, terminaron encontrándose y caminado cansados en la parte superior, solo faltaban la torres por revisar, pasando cerca de la habitación de ugo, porque si arba por fin ubico donde dormía, decidió hacerle caer y acorralar contra la pared-¿q…que haces?

-tú qué crees- sonreía mientras sostenía firmemente su bastón sobre el pecho de ugo, acorralándolo con más firmeza

-de…debemos buscar a…- intentaba cambiar el tema, claramente sospechaba que hacia ella

\- el estará bien, se cansará o aburrirá pronto y regresará con nosotros, pero yo ya me arte, así que mejor hacer algo más interesante- no apartaba la mirada de él, ugo quería hacerse diminuto y desparecer si se podía

-esto, el rey podría molestarse…

-como si me importara- se acercó acortando la distancia, doblo los codos de forma que aun sostuviera su bastón sin moverlo y presionando su pecho contra ugo-ahora, esta vez no te dejare escapar

-d… ¿de qué hablas? - fingía ignorancia

-no te hagas, llevas muchos años evadiéndome, ya no mas

-a…arba…- le era difícil imaginar cómo zafarse de eso, el tenerla tan cerca inevitablemente lo ponía nervioso, de por si no es muy bueno con el género femenino, esa situación le incomodaba muchos, aunque también debía admitir que no le desagradaba esa sensación de contacto, en realidad, también quería tocar, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se le notara -p…podrías… de…detenerte- desviaba la mirada, sabía que si la veía quizás ella lograra convencerlo

\- ¿es enserio? Llevo años intentando cazarte (si cazar con z), porque me rechazas tanto, ¿no soy bonita o qué? - sonaba molesta- ¿te parezco tan desagradable?

-no- casi grito inevitablemente fijándose en ella, gran error, arba aprovecho para quitar su basto, dejarlo de lado y sostener su rostro con ambas manos, muy cerca del suyo, presionando más su pecho

-bien, si no te desagrado- se acercaba poco a poco- entonces deja de rechazarme…- estaba muy cerca de besarlo

-no puedo-ella se detuvo un momento

\- ¿Por qué?

-yo…- ugo extrañamente se había tornado serio- no quiero…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-perderte- susurro, ella apenas si entendió, pero no pudo preguntar

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - una infantil voz llamo su atención, ambos giraron hacia donde provenía para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de aquel niño al que llevaban un buen rato buscando; ambos se observaron y tardaron unos segundos en entender que esa era una situación difícil de explicar a un niño, se apartaron inmediatamente

-nada- comentaron al tiempo, ugo cubriendo su rostro casi por completo con aquella bufanda que arba odiaba, mientras ella tomaba su bastón el cual estaba en el suelo

-mmm no parecía nada- el príncipe caminaba perezosamente frotándose los ojos

\- ¿tiene sueño- preguntaba ella acercándose con una gran sonrisa- joven maestro?

-no me digas así arba- bostezo

-príncipe entonces- lo escucho refunfuñar, ella sonrió- es un poco tarde ya, debe descansar

\- ¿ya comió? - pregunto ugo

-Eh…- arba recordó que llevaban más de medio día buscándolo lo cual indicaba que probablemente no había comido-creo que no

-si comí- bostezo de nuevo- vengo de la cocina

\- ¿buscamos en ese lugar? - preguntaba arba, ugo negó con la cabeza- bien, debimos haber revisado, en fin, si ya comió será mejor que vaya a su siesta de la tarde

-no quiero dormir -ella lo cargo mientras él se recostaba abrazándola, o intentándolo, era muy pequeño como para conseguirlo

-vamos a dormir- dijo casi cantando- y tu- le hablo a ugo, el cual caminaba tras ella- la próxima vez no te salvas- amenazo susurrando, el príncipe Solomon se había dormido y comenzaba a arrullarlo, ugo se frenó unos instantes dejando un par de metros entre ellos y luego volvió a seguirla.

Llevaban cinco años cuidando de aquella personita, en un principio no querían hacerlo, pero terminaron entendiendo que, si no lo hacen ellos, entonces nadie más lo haría, probablemente el rey David buscaba crear un mago poderoso, no criar un niño, aunque sea su propio hijo. No era muy difícil educarlo, aprendía rápido y era muy inteligente, incluso siendo tan joven lograba manejar a la perfección algunos hechizos. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el príncipe dejo ver su magia, parecía ser de otra dimensión, el problema se presentó cuando varios de los sacerdotes lo vieron e informaron al rey

-y así de fácil le nació el instinto paterno-alegaba arba dado vueltas en la biblioteca

-es su padre, no podemos hacer nada- ugo que extrañamente no estaba con algún libro, estaba recostado en una estantería de la entrada cruzado de brazos

\- ¿Qué crees que hará con el niño? - el solo cambio de expresión a una un tanto molesta-seguramente llevarlo a un gunud

-¿crees que lo haga? Eso sería como asesinar a su propio hijo

\- no creo que David lo vea como su hijo – no se detenía, estaba frustrada como nunca antes. El problema comenzó cuando el rey los relevo de su deber con el príncipe y se lo llevo con él, llevaban un par de semanas solo viéndolo de lejos marchar tras su padre- ese tipo lo ve como un objeto que probablemente ahora le sea de utilidad – arba por fin se detuvo recostándose al lado de ugo, observando el techo y soltando un suspiro

-no sabía que te importara tanto

\- ¿disculpa?

-arba, desde que llego misora me fue muy claro lo que planeabas- comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados- tu odias al rey y quieres irte de aquí, pero no puedes sola, eres fuerte sí, pero David tiene todo un imperio

-y que con eso

-bueno, a lo que voy es que buscabas aliados, ¿no? Conmigo y sin misora quedaste en las mismas, no soy un gran soporte

-en realidad si lo eres, eres muy inteligente, eso es necesario si quiero declarar la guerra, además las masas son fácilmente influenciables, solo necesitan un líder al cual seguir, y muchos están en contra de la ortodoxia

\- ¿y entonces?

-pensé que podía ser yo, pero siendo honesta no me interesa el cargo, además es mejor moverse sin que los demás se estén fijando, tu eres muy torpe para hablar con otros, pero eres inteligente así que te vienes conmigo- ugo rio

-entonces necesitas a alguien que sepa liderar

-misora tenía el carácter y rencor suficiente, pero…

-ella ya no esta

-su hijo puede ser una opción, el asunto es que no creo que odie el viejo David y menos ahora que por fin se dignó a ser su padre, el chico debe estar muy feliz. no lo sé, cada vez soporto menos estar aquí- golpeo con el codo la estantería, uno de los libros cayó al suelo, por poco le pega a ugo, ambos lo observaron en el suelo y rieron

-hola- saludaba el príncipe, los sorprendió un poco

-ho-hola…que diga, majestad ¿necesita algo? - se autocorrigió mientras él sonreía tenuemente

-no, pero quise venir un momento a la biblioteca, también supuse que estarían aquí

-hola- saludaba nerviosamente ugo

\- ¿les molesta que este aquí?

-no, para nada, pero nos preguntamos si el rey está de acuerdo

-bueno, le dije que si podía venir y me dijo que si

-entonces si está de acuerdo- comento ugo, arba rio

\- eso aún no se sabe- susurro para que el niño no la oyera, luego se inclinó hacia el- es bueno ver que está bien joven maestro

-arba, que no me llames así- esta vez era ugo el que reía

-¿y cómo…- pregunto levantando el libro del suelo- van sus clases majestad?

-pueden solo llamarme por mi nombre, se los agradecería -ambos se observaron sin decir nada- y bien, supongo… mi…- por alguna razón se pauso, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas- el rey me está enseñando

\- ¿Qué te enseña- ugo se inclinó para quedar de su estatura- el rey?

\- pues no sabría explicarlo…

\- ¿te da- arba sujetaba su bastón- algo similar a esto? -el sonrió

-sí, me está enseñando con el suyo, aunque dice que me dará el mío pronto- ambos se observaron un instante

\- ¿te ha prometido llevarte a fuera, a una torre? -arba se olvidó de los decoros

-mmm no- parecía pensativo- no ha mencionado nada de eso

-supongo que lo ara- le hablo a ugo sabiendo que el niño no escuchaba puesto que cuando se distraía entraba en su propio mundo

-pero si…- volvió a hablar llamando su atención- ha dicho que me llevara a la iglesia

\- ¿la iglesia? - ugo no entendía porque llevarlo ahí, mientras que arba parecía cada vez más seria

-arba ¿Qué pasa? – ugo ahora estaba igual que el príncipe

\- ¿eh? - cambio la expresión a una más tranquila- nada, nada… se cuidadoso cuando vayas, los sacerdotes son algo pesados- le sonrió

-qué mala fama- antes de que se dieran cuenta David como de costumbre aparecía de la nada- nos estas dando arba

\- ¿disculpe? - primera vez que parecía no entender

\- por si no lo notaste- se señaló a sí mismo- también soy un sacerdote- en verdad parecía no saber- ¿no me digas que no lo habías notado?

-en realidad no

-pero si me visto y hablo como el resto de sacerdotes- paso a su lado recorriendo la estantería con una mano

-pues siendo honesta no me lo parece

-somos fieles creyentes- saco un pergamino que llevaba consigo y lo dejo donde vio que cabía, no respetaba mucho el orden que ugo llevaba- soy el mayor representante de la ortodoxia, ¿crees que elegirían a un no creyente como rey?

-en realidad siempre pensé que era por la magia- comento, ugo se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que hablaba, es decir el jamás se atrevería a decir eso, David por su parte rio- es decir cuando apareció la magia nadie pudo cuestionar la existencia de dios

-bueno es cierto, pero no todos los creen, es nuestro debes mostrarles a toda la verdad

\- ¿y que tienen…- preguntaba Solomon sintiendo curiosidad por la conversación- que ver las otras especies?

-esa es una pregunta interesante- afirmaba David colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del príncipe- pero es un tema que hablaremos después, vamos- dando unos pasos hacia la salida se giró para ver a ugo y arba que habían permanecido en silencio- arba- comento sin detenerse, el niño le seguía – a partir de mañana vuelves a entrenar a Solomon- ella iba a preguntar, pero al final solo asintió. Una vez escucharon cerrar la puerta volvieron a hablar

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? - arba se sorprendió por el comentario de ugo el cual parecía haber hablado sin pensarlo, se observaron unos minutos y luego siguieron con sus actividades, arba salió planeando un futuro viaje, el cual David le había ordenado, debía llevar al príncipe a la iglesia, la cual no estaba lejos, de hecho, se llegaba rápido por la catedral, pero supuso que debía mostrarle el camino difícil. Aunque habiendo dado algunos pasos y recordando lo sucedido recientemente con ugo se devolvió

-oye- entro casi gritando, lo espanto como siempre, el termino arrojando todo lo que llevaba en la mano- ¿y porque no le preguntas tú?

-v… ¿vienes a pelear conmigo después y no cuando ocurrió? - ugo se acomodaba los lentes, arba lo pensó un poco y rio

-estaba distraída- comento recogiendo un pergamino que rodo hasta donde estaba ella- así no cuenta

-no era necesario que me espantaras- recogía también lo que había arrojado

-bueno, tenía que decirlo- quiso ver el pergamino, pero al final opto solo por devolverlo, no era devota a lo escrito, ya sabía lo suficiente… mientras observaba a ugo, el cual estaba como perrito buscando bajo la mesa y algunas estanterías pergaminos que rodaron por ahí, entonces se le ocurrió que era buena idea usarlo de banquito, así que sin dudarlo se sentó sobre el

-arba…- se quejó ugo- sabes que no tengo gran resistencia- se quejaba, ella solo reía

-pues es bueno que vayas practicando

-hay varios sitios donde sentarse, ¿Por qué justo sobre mí? - podía notar como sus brazos temblaban

-vamos, no puedes ser tan débil

-Arba…- volvía a quejarse- por favor…- ella no se movió por el contrario se acomodó de forma que pudiera recostarse en el

-ah, esto es vida- dijo riendo mientras ugo no aguanto más así que opto por dejarse caer al suelo, al tocarlo se giró de forma que se golpeó solamente el hombro, pudiendo girarse boca arriba, Arba por su parte estaba flotando sobre el muy divertida, cuando estuvo boca arriba se dejó caer de nuevo

-Arba…- ugo no podía creer la actitud infantil de ella, nunca la había visto así- ¿Qué tienes?

-estoy aburrida- comento con la cabeza sobre su pecho, ugo intento mantener la calma hasta que sintió la presión del pecho de su acompañante, lo cual lo puso como de costumbre muy nervioso, así que opto por no moverse, ella se sorprendió un poco pero después de unos segundos sospecho por qué dejo de forcejear -y…- comenzó a hablar levantándose un poco pero sin quitarse, se acomodó justo sobre la cintura de ugo- ¿te desagrado? - coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho y luego sobre el de él, deslizándolos asía su cuello

-a…a…Arba…-ugo estaba en shock-de…de…detente

\- ¿soy tan fea? – el apretó los labios con mucha fuerza, estaba completamente rojo- ¿no te gusto ni un poco? - abrió y cerró la boca con regularidad, como queriendo decir algo, pero sin saber que- ¿no me vez como mujer? - sonriendo tomo una de las manos de ugo y la coloco sobre su pecho

-e…espera…- se levantó de golpe, quizás empeorando su situación, ella no se había movido ni un poco, ahora estaba sobre el en una posición un poco más comprometedora, con sus rostros muy cerca, ella tampoco había permitido que quitara su mano-Arba…- más que nervioso estaba atontado

\- ¿no me digas que seguirás rechazándome? - ella estaba algo sorprendida, el ocultaba su rostro tras la bufanda, le pareció increíble que pudiera hacerlo cuando siempre se veía ajustada a su cuello- ¿es enserio? - el no dijo nada por un rato, pero tampoco intento quitarla

-n…no…

\- ¿no qué?

-no… se…

-¿um?

-no sé qué hacer…- dijo muy rápidamente, Arba noto que temblaba un poco

-bueno- tomo su rostro con ambas manos levantándolo y obligándolo a verla- deja que te enseñe- se acercó lentamente a besarlo

-eh…- sin querer presiono un poco con la mano que aún seguía sobre el pecho de Arba, ella sonrió

\- ¿te gusto?

-esto…yo…- antes de poder decir algo más se abalanzó sobre ella, sorprendiéndola por completo, la abrazo con fuerza, ella supuso que eso era un detente con todas las letras, así que suspiro pesadamente, esperando que la soltara para levantarse, pero para su sorpresa el aunque se apartó levemente no la libero, por el contrario comenzó a besar su cuello con delicadeza y algo de torpeza. Ella sabía que debía guiarlo por lo que tomo una de sus manos y la coloco sobre su pierna, moviéndola un poco. El dejo su cuello para pasar a su rostro deteniéndose un poco, ella lo beso sin pensarlo, entendió que por lo menos por parte de ninguno de ellos, esta vez no se detendrían.

 _Lamento la demora, perdón la ortografía y no olviden comentar_


End file.
